Not a Human, Not a Son
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Danny kept his secret to himself alone until his parents found out. Now he has to hide how coldly they treat him from his new friends Sam and Tucker! And who is this mysterious college friend that has an interest in his well-being? (Warning: Incest! Ignore what they say, it is! By the way, there's no Pompous Pep in this, just good ol' father-son fluff between them.)
1. Half

Chapter One: Half

* * *

"Danny…what's been going on with you?" Maddie asked, looking at her fourteen-year-old son from across the kitchen table. "You've been randomly disappearing – literally – for the past few days. Is this a side-effect of the accident?"

Danny didn't reply, his arms wrapped around his chest. What could he tell her, the truth? It was clear she wanted that, but he was afraid of what she would do if she knew. "I…" He was cut off by a blue mist escaping his lips and he gasped, getting up and running downstairs.

"Danny, wait!" Maddie ran after him, gasping when she saw him change form and battle an intruding ghost. "Danny…you're a…"

Danny turned to her, the ghost escaping into the portal. "…Yeah. I'm a ghost. Half of one, at least." He glanced at the portal. "This thing…took half my humanity away."

That night, he covered his ears and hid in his room while his mother told his father what she'd found out. Jazz was out at a friend's, sleeping over (she took any chance to, apparently the banging around in the lab kept her up) so he was alone in the house with them. His mother had said to stay, though, so he stayed and waited.

He heard his father's steps approach the door and cringed, curling up into an even tighter ball under the desk.

"Danny, come down to the lab." His father said through the door. Then he was walking away. An order? That was it? No…no words of shame or disappointment? He slowly uncurled and got up, going to the door and following his father downstairs.

"Let me see it." Jack said once Danny was in the lab.

"…Okay." He nodded, changing form in front of him, the white rings moving over his body.

"Interesting…" Jack moved closer, reaching out to him. Danny flinched, but no pain came. His father brushed a hand through Danny's snow-white hair and tugged on his glove to remove it and take it to a microscope, but otherwise he didn't do anything to Danny. "Fascinating. This glove seems to have strains of human and ghost DNA in it, like it's a part of you." He glanced at Danny. "I'm going to have to do a few tests. Would you lie on that table, Danny?"

Danny walked over and climbed up onto the raised table, lying down. Jack came over and raised it even higher, so it was at his chest level. Then he reached up and turned on the bright lights above the table, Danny flinching when the bright light hit his sensitive eyes. "You can close your eyes if you want to." Jack said, unzipping Danny's bodysuit. "Maddie, please get me the Fenton Needle." He grabbed a bottle of something Danny couldn't read.

His mother joined them, handing Jack a needle that made Danny wish he'd closed his eyes sooner. He squeezed them shut, shivering as he heard the needle be prepared to, what else, stab into his flesh.

Then he let out a sharp gasp as the needle entered his skin, the agony only there briefly before he couldn't…he couldn't feel anything. He was completely numb, to the needle, their hands, everything. And he felt so dizzy…

"Stay awake, Danny. We want to watch your reactions." Maddie said, walking over and trapping his head down so he couldn't lift his head and see what they were doing, slipping a blindfold around his eyes to further ensure he couldn't see.

His body jerked and he let out soft pained gasps and even a short cry in response to whatever they were doing, but he couldn't feel what was happening until he felt his heart being prodded, his core being poked at, his bones being messed with…oh god, they'd cut him open… He let out a terrified scream as the realization hit him and he heard more straps tying down his arms and legs, keeping him from thrashing.

"Don't worry, Danny, you won't die from this." His mother coaxed. "We're not taking anything out, just examining you. Like at the doctor's, right?"

"T-The doctor…never cut me open!" Danny gasped sharply as he felt more of his body being messed with. "P-Please…mom!"

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. "Just a little longer, Danny. By the way, do you have a name for this form?"

"P-Phantom." He tried to focus on the conversation and not the fact that they were cutting him up _while he was awake_.

"Phantom." She repeated, and he heard the sound of her writing something on a clipboard. "Alright, and does anyone else know about this?"

"N-No…I was alone when…the accident happened." The pain had stopped, and he heard his father rifling through something, walking back and forth from somewhere to the table he was on. "H-Home alone…cleaning."

He winced as he felt tugging on his skin and realized his father must be sewing him back up with a different kind of needle. His mother squeezed his shoulder gently the entire time, continuing to talk to him. "Alright, then we better take steps to make sure no one finds out. What powers do you have so far?"

"Uhm…Invisibility…intangibility…and flight. That's it, aside from the whole change to begin with."

"And can you use them in your human form?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…" He swallowed nervously. He wasn't going to be shoved in a lab? They were letting him wander freely?

"Alright." More writing, and heard his suit zipping up before the straps and blindfold were removed. Danny blinked up at the light he hadn't noticed were turned off and looked up at her. "W-Where's dad?"

"He's cleaning up, wait a little bit." She nodded.

"Cleaning up"…oh god, he was cleaning Danny blood and ectoplasm off himself, hiding the evidence of what they'd done to their own _son_. Tears formed in his eyes and he let out a soft sob, his hands going to his eyes. How could they do that to him? Their own son?!"

"M-Mom…" He whimpered, looking up at her. "W-Why did you…do that to me?"

"I'll tell the school you've come down with pneumonia until we can figure out a way to block your powers." She said, walking over to a computer and inputting information. Danny looked around, saw the tools used to poke and prod at him that were still covered in his blood and ectoplasm and flew off the table, rushing up to the bathroom attached to the lab.

"Danny?" Jack looked at him as he entered, Danny emptying the contents of his last meal into the toilet next to him. Sighing, Jack held Danny's hair back, soothingly rubbing his back. "This is why we put the blindfold on, you know."

Danny whimpered a bit as he finally pulled away, Jack handing him some toilet paper to wipe his mouth with. "No ectoplasm or blood, that's good." Jack commented. "I was worried I did something wrong to you."

_Yeah! You **did**! You cut me open like a fish and then sewed me back up!_ Danny wanted to scream, but he just threw the soiled toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it down, shakily getting up. He wobbled a bit and Jack caught him, lifting him into his arms like a child. "Careful, Danny." He carried him out to the lab again, laying him on the table. "It's probably best you stay in this form for a little while."

"I automatically change when I go to sleep…" Danny said, sniffling a bit.

"Hm…" Jack walked over to talk to Maddie, most likely discussing that new information. Danny sighed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what his fate would be. He gasped when his father lifted him off the table again and his mother slipped something around his waist, locking it on. "There, this should do the trick." She smiled at Jack.

"It's just a theory. It's supposed to repel ghosts, but why don't you try changing back, Danny?"

Danny blinked and did as they did, crying out in pain as the belt shocked him when he tried.

"Ah, it works!" Maddie said, looking pleased with herself. "Now you can sleep without it changing you. We'll keep you down here and say you've gone camping with a friend if Jazz asks."

"What 'friend'…" Danny said weakly, resting his head against Jack's chest.

"Jazzy-pants doesn't know your social life, so we don't need to go into details." Jack carried him over to a cot in the corner of the room and laid him down. "Now sleep. Sleeping will help you heal faster." He smiled and stroked Danny's cheek before leaving his side.

"W-Wait…" Danny winced as he sat up. "Why…how could you do that to me? Your own son?"

Maddie and Jack looked over at him. "Well, sweetie, you're only _half_ our son now."

"And we won't do anything to the human side that we do to the ghost half." Jack assured him.

Danny paled, slumping back against his pillow. He heard his parents approach and his father knelt next to him with some kind of liquid that Danny thought was water. As soon as he drank it, though, he felt himself drift away into unconsciousness, his head slumping against Jack's hand.

* * *

**Poor Danny. D8**

**What's gonna happen to him next? Review and find out? XD ~ Zone**


	2. College Buddy

Chapter Two: College Buddy

* * *

"Why do I have to go along to a stupid college reunion party just because Danny can't keep curfew?!" Jazz huffed, glaring out the window. "This is so stupid! And did we have to take the worst vehicle on the planet?"

"The Fenton RV is the most efficient vehicle out there, Jazzy!" Jack said as he drove. "The best part is that it doesn't run on gas, it just recycles ectoplasm inside of it!"

Danny tensed up silently, wondering just how many poor ghosts they'd used for their Ecto Converter that they installed into the RV. Jazz continued to complain, but he tuned it out and listened to the music playing on the radio.

That night, they found a truck stop and settled down to sleep until morning. Jack told them all about his college friend Vlad Masters, who they were going to the mansion of, but Danny once again tuned it out in favor of listening to his MP3 Player. It was the only thing that gave him peace lately, even with the microchips in his body that blocked half of his four powers.

While they usually had him use his powers freely, the fact that he couldn't get back by 10pm had prompted a trip into the lab to install the two microchips and Jazz had made it worse by saying that Danny didn't really know their childhood when Danny made a "I have...things...as a teenager...You wouldn't understand" excuse, so why should he believe them when they said that they did the same things and got home by curfew?

He sighed and curled up, listening to the music of Dumpty Humpty playing in his ears as he let blissful sleep take him away. Maybe he should've just let those vultures go last night, but they were after his DAD…

And the last thing he needed was for his dad to sleep with one eye open and a gun under his pillow, shooting at any ghost that approached.

.

"Jack!" Vlad Master greeted as they walked up to the door. "And Maddie. You look as lovely as ever." He smiled, gesturing inside. "Come in, come in!"

Vlad showed them sports memorabilia and flirted with his mom after closing the door on his dad, which Danny found weird but Jazz just waved it off with an "As long as he has working bathrooms and mom says no, I don't care."

It became pretty clear that things were tense when his dad came in and joked about Vlad having "those old moves", saying ten years in the hospital had robbed him of that chance. To avoid the tense atmosphere, Danny retreated upstairs.

"Danny?" He heard his mother walking behind him. He froze, obediently holding out his wrist for her to snap a green and white bracelet onto it. "Alright, now you can go explore. Remember, don't leave the building." She held up a device with a screen on it.

"Yes, mom." He gave an empty smile and walked on. He sensed eyes on him and glanced back to see Vlad's attention had turned to him, a concerned look in his eyes. He gave a cheerful wave and forced a smile before he ran off down the hall upstairs.

.

"What was that about?" Vlad asked, walking over to her.

"Well, in our business we have a lot of enemies and money, and Danny has been kidnapped a couple times because of it. We started putting that bracelet on him so we would know where he is at all times." She showed him the screen.

"The poor boy." Vlad frowned, watching him go. "He must be terrified of strangers. Rest assured, though, he is safe in my house."

"No offense, Vladdy, but it has been twenty years and we don't know your staff." Jack said, joining the two at the foot of the stairs. "We'd rather stick with what we know works."

"Of course." Vlad nodded. "I didn't mean to intrude; I was just…concerned about him.

.

Danny only had two abilities right now, transformation and intangibility. Not much use if they ran into trouble, but he was woken the night by the blue mist escaping his lips and he changed form, slipping through the walls.

"Those are the vultures from before." He mumbled to himself, seeing his father being trailed. Frowning, he slipped under the floor and followed his father, pulling him down before he was pecked.

"What the?" One of the vultures said.

"Hey, guys, remember me?" Danny grinned, coming back up in front of them.

They looked at him and let out a scream, scattering. "Uh, that doesn't usually happen." Danny said, frowning. He gasped and bit back a scream of pain as he was suddenly blasted from behind. "Ow!"

"So _you're_ the one who interfered in Amity Park! I was aiming to attack _Jack Fenton_, but you'll do!" A harsh, high voice said. Danny turned to see a blue humanoid ghost in a white tunic and pants, white cape swirling behind him and black boots and gloves sitting bolding on his hands and feet. His hair was spiked up, looking like something out of a horror movie. "'Danny Phantom', right?"

"You know of me?" Danny asked, then cried out as he was suddenly shot at again, knocking him to the floor.

"Of course I know of you! The whole of the Ghost Zone knows who YOU are!" Another blast, which Danny went intangible to avoid. "You're the little ghost boy who uses his powers for _good_. Oh, please." He flew towards him, Danny quickly getting up and backing away from him.

Great, of all the times to be without FLIGHT! Danny went intangible and ran into a room, the older ghost giving chase. They seemed to be in a library, which, of course, only had one door and didn't lead to anywhere. He gasped sharply as he was fired at again and turned to the older ghost.

"What do you hope to gain by that? Approval?" The ghost taunted.

Approval? Maybe, maybe not. Danny wasn't sure. He just knew he wanted to protect his city from guys like this one.

"Why don't you fight me?" The ghost laughed. "Or put me in your THERMOS?"

Danny paled and went intangible, running through the wall. He had to get back to his room, how could he have forgotten his thermos?! The ghost chased him and overtook him easily, red eyes sparking as he loomed in front of him, his shadow falling on the boy.

.

Maddie frowned as she saw that Danny had stopped moving and grabbed her gun, hurrying out into the hall. She reached the hallway he was in just in time to see Vlad kneeling over the unconscious and beaten boy with a look of concern. "Vlad!"

"Maddie." Vlad looked up at her.

"What happened?" Maddie knelt next to Danny.

"I don't know, I just got here myself." He admitted. "He looks like he's been beaten badly."

Maddie gently pulled him close, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Oh, my baby boy…"

"I can take him to his room." Vlad offered.

"No, I can do it." She got up, carrying Danny in her arms.

"I'll accompany you, then. It disturbs me that he's in such a beaten state in my mansion and I must know why." Vlad said firmly.

Maddie nodded, letting him follow her back to Danny's room. Sighing, she gently tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Nn…m-mom…?" He slowly opened his eyes, wincing in pain.

"Vlad, would you let me talk with him alone?" Maddie looked at him.

Vlad nodded, leaving the room. He waited by the door, listening closely.

"Danny, what happened to you?" Maddie asked softly.

"Mom…I should've told you sooner, but dad is being targeted by these ghost vultures. I thought I could handle them without my powers, but there's a much stronger ghost in here that's after dad." Danny said. "Please…I need my other powers. I have to protect dad."

"Did that ghost do this to you?" Her voice bristled with rage.

"Mom, please…my powers…"

She sighed. "I want you to stay by my side at the party tomorrow. Don't leave our sight, do you understand?" She got up and left the room, passing by Vlad. Vlad waited until she was gone to go back inside the room.

.

"You gave me quite the scare just now." Vlad said pleasantly. "I'm glad that you seem alright."

"Sorry for the scare, Mr. Masters." Danny said, gripping his blanket.

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends?" Vlad smiled and turned to the door. "Sleep tight, little badger." He walked out and shut the door, Danny lying down as he did. Walking away, he changing to his ghost form and cackled. "Yes, sleep tight." He went intangible and slipped into his lab.

So, the boy was monitored and his powers were blocked in some way. He would be an easy capture, but how to get him down here?

* * *

**Oh, Vladdy, Vladdy. You don't know the half of it. ~ Zone**


	3. Plasmius

Chapter Three: Plasmius

* * *

The party was in full swing, Jazz happily staying out of it while Danny stayed close to his parents as ordered. His dad seemed to be really into it, talking to old friends while Maddie walked around with Danny.

He didn't have the bracelet on this time, and when she sat him down to go dance she said "Don't move from here, Danny. I'll be back." before walking away.

Danny sighed and rested his head on his arms, leaning on the table he'd been sat at. "You don't look too happy." He heard a voice say and looked up to see Vlad next to him.

"…Not really." Danny admitted. "I didn't even want to come to this."

Vlad smiled. "Well, would you do me a huge favor? I left a present for your father in my study on the second floor, would you go get it?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masters. I-"

"Danny?" Maddie walked over to him. "What were you and Vlad talking about?"

"I was asking him why he looked so bored." Vlad asked pleasantly.

Maddie sighed. "Danny, do you want to come dance with me?"

He got up and took her hand, letting her lead him away. Vlad noticed his silent obedience and frowned a bit; maybe things were more than just as it seemed, what with the tracking equipment and her practically leashing him during the party.

Maybe he wasn't as accepted by his parents as Vlad initially assumed…

.

Maddie moved through the crowd and found a quiet spot, pulling Danny to dance with her. He moved so awkwardly as a human, compared to Phantom's grace he was like a clumsy goose. She sighed wistfully, almost wishing that a ghost would show up, scatter the crowd and she'd be able to see him change into Phantom again.

No, she shouldn't wish that. Still…they finished dancing and she pulled something out of her pocket, flipping two switches before closing the cover. "Alright, your powers are all unlocked. If that ghost shows up again, you're making him pay for what he did to you last night." She said quietly.

He nodded, and then they started dancing to the next song. Vlad was watching them intently, most likely wondering when he could cut in and dance with her. 'Sorry, Vlad.' She thought. 'I can't let him out of my sight.' She felt a little bad as he left the room.

A blue mist escaped Danny's lips and he looked up at her, silently asking permission. She nodded and took his hand, pulling him from the room and into a random one, pulling the bracelet from her pocket. "Alright, go get him." She nodded, then glanced towards the screams coming from the ballroom. "Change, Danny." She snapped the bracelet on.

He stepped back silently and changed form into Phantom, flashing her a smile before he flew out while Maddie went to grab a weapon.

.

"If you live to tell this day, remember that big, fat Jack Fenton did this to you!" Jack was saying as he flew around the room, terrorizing the other partygoers.

"Get out of him!" Danny yelled, going intangible as he slammed into him, shoving the older ghost that was possessing Jack out. He shoved him through the wall and into a larger area, finally going tangible and forming ecto-blasts in his hands. "Alright…we're on equal ground now."

"Are we?" The ghost smirked and split into four, forming shields to block Danny's attacks. "Do you really think you could even compare to me? Me, Vlad Plasmius?" He laughed. "I am more powerful than many other ghosts, especially the small fry you fight on a daily basis! You can't defeat me, boy!"

"Plasmius, huh?" Danny fired at him. "Don't worry, I just need to learn how to beat you and you're down! Just like all the others!"

Plasmius laughed firing at him. Danny cried out in pain as he was hit, slamming into the ground. "You're such a child! You think you have any hope against MY power?"

"Phantom!" Jack ran into the room, carrying a big gun. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Danny groaned, shaking the pain away. "I can still fight." He flew into the air, Jack and Danny both firing on the man and his clones now.

Maddie joined them shortly in the RV, and Danny ducked to avoid the blasts that assaulted the clones. Finally, the older ghost gave in and disappeared with a promise to return, leaving the family behind.

Danny let out a sigh and landed. "Geez, that guy was tough…"

Maddie walked over and smiled. "You did well, Phantom."

Jack nodded, walking over to him. "Good work, Phantom." He grinned.

Danny would be happier, if he didn't feel like they were just praising a successful experiment. He changed back to human form and they got in the RV to park it outside again before going back inside.

"What in the world happened?" Jazz asked, looking irritated.

"Ghost." All three said at once.

"Ugh! Ghosts aren't real!" She threw her hands in the air, storming off to her room.

"She'll figure it out eventually." Danny shrugged. "Or just stay blissfully ignorant while ghosts terrorize her hometown. Yeah…"

"There's such a thing as TOO much denial." Maddie looked amused while Jack shook his head at his daughter's skepticism.

.

On the way back, Jazz dozed on a cot while Danny lay on the other cot. Maddie stepped into the back and he looked up at her.

"Is Jazz asleep?" She whispered. He nodded silently. "Alright, sit up and take your shirt off." She gathered together some familiar tools.

Danny silently removed his shirt and turned on his MP3 player, wincing a bit when she put in the numbing drug before he was laid down and she started to cut into his body carefully, music playing in his ears being a pleasant distraction. It was a lot easier when he just didn't hear it…

She took out one of the microchips, cleaned it off carefully and then put it in a drawer, locking the drawer right after. Then she cleaned up the area around where she cut and stitched him up, gently squeezing his shoulder before going to wash her hands. He sat up, paused his music and moved his headphones so he could pull his shirt back on. Then he lay back down, the headphones back on his ears, but waited to turn the music back on.

"I've just given you back free use of your visibility." She whispered. "You did very well today, Danny." She smiled and squeezed his shoulder gently before going to the front.

He did well, so he got a reward. The old stick and carrot move. Danny sighed and closed his eyes, turning on his music and letting himself drift away to the music of Bloodstained Fingertips.

* * *

**Because they didn't have any fictional bands in that besides "Dumpty Humpty", he's listening to "Bloodstained Fingerprints" for variety's sake. One fanfic I read had him listening to "Circus Gothica", didn't they remember that's FREAKSHOW'S thing? O.o  
Also, yay, they kicked Plasmius' butt? No? Well, yay for now. He's still stuck with his parents.** **No Skulker in this 'cause he never took the bait.  
Doesn't mean they haven't met... ****~ Zone**


	4. New Friends

Chapter Four: New Friends

* * *

Having his ability to freely turn invisible made dealing with the school bullies all the time a little more bearable. When he was being chased, he slipped into the room and entered a stall, going invisible before turning intangible and slipping out of the bathroom while they searched for him.

He slipped into the nearby janitor's closet and waited for Dash and his gang to run by before he opened it and looked around.

"Hey, good work evading them."

Danny gasped, then relaxed a bit. His friend, Tucker, was standing by the door. "They thought you went into the bathroom, how did you trick them?" He grinned.

"Well, you know Dash doesn't have much of a brain." Danny said, glancing around nervously to make sure he didn't hear that.

Tucker nodded. "That's true. Hey, you wanna come over to my place after school? I got some new games!"

"Uh…my parents have plans with me tonight." Danny smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Tuck."

"Drat." Tucker pouted. "Well, okay. When aren't you busy?"

Danny's shoulders slumped. He really wanted to keep this friend, but… "We're…always doing stuff together. Family values, y'know? I'm pretty…full up for my free time." He looked down, slipping his hands into his pockets, the bracelet on his wrist brushing against the fabric as he did.

There it was; that expression that said he didn't believe him. He flinched in expectation of the usual line, but Tucker said something different:

"Well, then why don't I go to your place?"

Danny blinked. "My place?"

"Sure?" Tucker grinned. "We'll play until tonight and then I'll go home so you guys can do your thing!"

Was this…a compromise? Danny felt a faint hope that maybe this new friendship could actually last and nodded. "Okay, yeah, I'll call home during lunch and ask about it."

"Wanna eat together?" Tucker grinned. "Oh yeah, I gotta introduce you to someone! You'll like her~!"

Her? Danny felt his stomach drop into his shoes. "Uh…Tucker, I'm…pretty girls…uh…"

"Hey, Sam!" Tucker waved to someone in the direction behind Danny.

Danny looked over, blushing a bit. Oh hell, he'd seen this girl. She stood apart from everyone, scoffing at the mainstream and avoiding all meat dishes. Her dark clothes, pale skin and defiant expression made her like a flower in a den of thorns.

Oh no. Don't tell him that…

"Hi, Tucker!" She waved, walking over to them with her spider backpack bouncing on her shoulders.

Danny stumbled back a bit, swallowing nervously. "Uh…"

"Sam Manson, this is Danny Fenton." Tucker introduced. "He's joining us for lunch today, alright Sam?"

"That's fine." She nodded, smiling at him.

"I…uh…class." He stammered, quickly walking away.

"Don't mind him, Sam. He's really shy around pretty girls." Tucker laughed a bit.

With his ears burning, Danny got to class early and tried not to look over as Sam and Tucker joined him.

.

"This is so short-notice, Danny." Maddie said on the phone.

"I know, but I really want to make this friendship work…please? I'll be extra-good during my check-up tonight…" Danny pleaded. "I'll take on extra chores this weekend."

She sighed. "Danny…"

"Please…" Danny gripped his cell-phone tightly.

"…Alright, for a few hours. Remember to behave extra well tonight." Maddie said calmly.

"I will. Love you, mom." He said.

She hung up, leaving him with cold silence. He fought back tears and put his cell-phone in his bag, walking over to join them with his sack lunch. "Mom said you can come over for a few hours." He said, smiling brightly.

"Great!" Tucker grinned. "I can't wait for school to be over, then!"

Sam smiled. "Can I come along?"

"Uh…I didn't…um…they might be okay with it." Danny glanced away awkwardly.

.

He had been too optimistic. His mother pulled him to a side room and told him off for adding someone else to the visit, then sent him back out with a smile on her face, welcoming the visitors and offering cookies.

Jack came out of the lab, stared at the strange kids, then grabbed a drink before going back down. Maddie stayed up above, watching them closely.

"Oh, come on!" Tucker laughed. "You're getting creamed, Danny!"

"It's harder than you make it look." Danny said, sighing sadly as he ended up dragging the other two on his team down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see his mother studying the controls and the screen. Then she leaned down and whispered to him advice on the game. He smiled gratefully at her and she patted his shoulder like you would pet a dog before walking away to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

As Danny saw the others to the door after dinner, Tucker decided to make a comment. "You're mom's kinda' cold."

"Huh?" Danny blinked.

"I mean, a pat on the shoulder? Can you get any more distant? Normally moms kiss their kids' heads or something." Tucker looked at Sam. "Right?"

Sam pursed her lips. "Not our place to judge, Tucker. Sorry, he's too tactless for his own good."

Danny glanced away. "Right. Well, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"See you." Tucker nodded.

"Take care, Danny." Sam gently took his hand and squeezed it in an encouraging way before they walked off together.

Danny watched them go, then closed the door behind him as he stepped back inside. He felt his mother's eyes on him and changed into Phantom, his heightened senses picking up Jazz busy studying in her room, soft music playing while she grumbled about something not being perfect. Then he followed Maddie into the lab, obediently climbing onto the table before they said a word.

"It's just a check-up." Maddie assured him with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder and a smile. "It'll be over soon, Phantom."

He closed his eyes, the light shining down on him as he laid still, the sounds of his father's boots approaching and his mother pulling on her gloves just everyday sounds for him now.

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering where Sam and Tucker were in all this, he's JUST met them. XD  
Uh oh, mom wasn't too happy about him bringing the girl over... ~ Zone**


	5. Spying

Chapter Five: Spying

* * *

Plasmius was both intrigued by the boy but also concerned. He had great power and a supportive family, but such an empty smile it made you wonder what really lay beneath that façade of a loving family. Was it really just paranoia, or did they think he would run away if given the chance?

He found Danny's school and went intangible on top of being invisible, watching him closely. He seemed to have friends, but from the way they awkwardly laughed at jokes he could tell they were new. And that distant look…

He detected his presence, of course, but if he never showed himself he would assume it's some other ghost and go after it like a wild goose chase before giving up. As he thought, Danny made sure he was alone in some way before changing and flying out to find the ghost.

After looking around, he groaned and shook his head, flying back down and changing to human before rushing to class.

At lunch he kept to himself, vaguely filling in spots of the conversation with his friends with forced laughter and comments here and there. He kept rubbing his arm, but no one asked. Why didn't they ask?

Finally, when school was over, one of them asked and he made an excuse about banging into a door. More likely it was from a ghost fight and these two didn't know of his powers.

Then he was walking home while they walked on to somewhere else and Vlad pulled out a small device, flicking it so it landed in Danny's pocket.

.

"So, I was thinking we could go camping this weekend." Maddie said, her voice echoing over the device in Vlad's mansion.

"All of us?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Mm, no. I was thinking just you and me, Danny." She clarified. "It's been so long since we went stargazing, after all."

"Oh…you still want to do that with me?" His tone was hesitant, and Vlad heard the sound of something banging in the background.

"Of course, dear. Nothing's changed." She said soothingly.

"…You don't hug me anymore." Danny said softly, sounding close to tears. "You don't kiss my head, or say you love me…"

The sound of something clattering in the background echoed over the device. "Of course we still love you, Danny." Jack assured him. "Just because we don't say it, it doesn't mean it's true. Your mother was just in a hurry to get off the phone, you interrupted her work."

"O-Oh. Sorry." Danny sounded guilty.

"You can make it up to me by going camping with me this weekend." Maddie said, and Vlad heard the sound of lips touching skin. "Okay, Danny?"

"Okay." He sounded a little happier, but also resigned. Something was happening in the visual that Vlad was missing. But what? He would have to slip in a camera somehow…

"How about this place?" He heard Maddie say, the rustle of paper echoing over the device.

"Sure, looks good." Danny sounded distracted.

"Good." He heard the sound of writing. "You can put your shirt back on, Danny. I've finished examining you."

When had he taken it off, Vlad wondered to himself. He heard the sound of fabric rustling and then the sound of shoes hitting the floor. He must've been seated on some raised surface for the duration of the conversation.

.

Danny walked up to his room and started to change clothes, pausing when he saw a small object fall out of his pocket. "What the…?" He picked it up, turning it over curiously. "Huh. Maybe mom will know what it is." He finished changing his clothes for bed and sighed, looking at the object in his hand. "The weekend…huh." He mumbled, then set the object next to his alarm clock, curling up. "That's only three days to prepare for…whatever surprise."

The next day, he vaguely listened as Sam talking about some party her parents were throwing in a few weeks.

"And I need someone to accompany me, or else I'm going to be put with some random son of a rich business owner." Sam sighed.

"How do you always make 'son of a rich business owner' sound like you're saying 'son of a bitch'?" Tucker laughed.

"Have you SEEN some of those women?" Sam groaned. "They're like Paulina, all of them!"

"So… shallow and idiotic and with no sense of anyone's opinion but her own?" Danny asked boredly, glancing up at them. He slipped his hand into his pocket, fingering the object that he'd found in his pocket before. It was strange, but he didn't feel like parting with it yet.

"Danny, I am liking you more and more." Sam grinned. "Hey, do you have any plans this weekend? There's a Dumpty Humpty concert."

"Camping with mom." Danny said, shaking his head. "Can't get out of it, sorry."

"Oh. Well, maybe next time?" Sam looked a bit disappointed.

"I'll have to ask my parents." Danny absently fiddled with the bracelet that was always on his wrist.

"Man, they're really controlling." Tucker frowned. "Do you ever get a break from them?"

Danny paused in his fiddling, shrugging. "In my room, when I'm studying." He went back to fiddling, which was mostly seeing how high up his arm he could move it before it started to pinch and then how lower down his hand before it did the same.

"What IS that thing?" Tucker asked. "It doesn't match the rest of your clothes at all."

"Tracker." Danny said distantly. "My parents are rich inventors; I used to get kidnapped a lot so they put this on me so they could find me in case of trouble and keep track of where I am. If I travel off the allowed path, they go looking for me. Which is why I can't hang out with anyone after school, and I can't invite anyone over without permission."

"Wow." Tucker blinked. "That…explains the controlling."

He glanced at the bracelet, thinking that it also alerted them to when he changed into Phantom. The indicator on their screen would turn from blue to green right as he changed, so if he broke the rules and changed in a time period where they said not to, they would know and he'd be punished.

The "kidnapped a lot" lie worked for everyone, it seemed. His two friends accepted it and kept any further comments about his parents and their controlling ways to themselves.

He sighed, his hand slipping into his pocket to finger the object again.

* * *

**Man, he's just _covered_ with surveillance tech right now. XD  
"Controlling" is a good way to put it, Tucker. ~ Zone**


	6. Mother

Chapter Six: Mother

* * *

"Danny?" Maddie walked out of Danny's room, holding up the object he'd found in his pocket. "Where did you get this?"

"It's not yours?" He blinked.

"No, but it IS a listening device." She frowned. "You don't know where it came from?"

"Is that what it is?" Danny frowned. "No, I don't." He shook his head. "I found it in my pocket after getting home from school and decided that you must've slipped it in during my examination."

She sighed and examined it. "Well, there's nothing I can see that indicates where it came from. I'm confiscating this." She nodded and walked out. "And Danny? Clean your room, please."

"Yes, mom." He nodded, going into his room and starting to clean.

He kind of missed the object, but knowing it was a listening device that had been slipped into his pocket terrified him. Who was on the other end, and how much of his personal life did they hear? He put the last of his toys away and gathered up his clothes to put them in the hamper before going to get the vacuum.

"If you turn on that thing when I have to do a RECORDED speech assignment, I _will _smack you." Jazz said, glaring at him as she walked by his room to hers. "And be quiet in there!"

"…Yes, ma'am." Danny decided against the vacuum and went to get the broom instead.

Fifteen minutes later and his room was looking a lot cleaner. He sighed and fixed the bed before sitting on the edge and flopping back, his eyes on the glow-in-the-dark star stickers and planets he'd put on his ceiling. All around his room were space objects and he looked towards the window wondering if he would ever have the freedom to try for that goal again.

Not wanting to incur the Wrath of Jasmine, he quietly left the room with the room and stored it downstairs, sitting back on the couch to watch a movie on TV. His dad came up and sat next to him, sitting back to watch the movie silently. Danny glanced at him when he felt a nudge and accepted one of the fudge blocks that Jack always had on hand, the two silently enjoying the movie.

He had heard his parents discussing before, something about him, but decided not to pry and had left the area before he could hear what it was. He couldn't help but be curious, though… "Uh…what's…what's next?" He asked, looking up at him.

Jack gestured to the TV.

"Right…movie." Danny looked back at the TV.

The movie ended and Jack got up before Danny could say anything, returning to the lab. Sighing, he decided to drop it and scooted into where his father had been sitting for the past hour. The warmth calmed him and he curled up in it, closing his eyes and imagining his father's arms around him.

Only half a heart could be given for half a son. A tear slipped down his cheek and he softly sobbed into the couch, gripping the cover tightly.

.

"Are you all ready to go?" Maddie said, nodding to Danny's pack. "Flashlight, batteries, toothbrush, pajamas? How about clean clothes?"

"Yes, mom. All here." Danny put his pack in the car and climbed into the front seat. While she out in hers and shut it.

"Good-bye, have fun!" Jack said, walking over and kissing Maddie before he went to Danny. "Now you be good to your mother, okay? Treat her gently." He rubbed Danny's head before stepping back.

What did THAT mean? Danny wanted to ask, but Maddie had already started the car and then they were driving off, leaving behind Jack and Jazz.

"Do you want some music?" Maddie asked as she turned on a random channel.

He held up his MP3 Player. "Can I put this on?"

She pursed her lips, but nodded, plugging in the adapter. "Alright, plug it in."

He nodded, taking out his earbuds and sticking the adapter's plug into the headphone jack. Then he made sure to turn it down before turning on the player, dark music playing through the speakers.

Maddie would never understand why her son like this dark punk rock music, but the important thing was to keep him happy. He wouldn't be so willing to change into Phantom if he was in a sour mood and she needed him to be Phantom for the next experiment.

Of course, it might be hard to convince him to do it willingly, so she would have to drug him a little to make it work.

.

They parked at the camp site and worked together with putting the tent up. Then Danny leaned against the car and looked at the sky while Maddie prepared food; he'd offered to help, but she had said she was fine and to go to something else. He sighed and fingered the bracelet before looking at her "Hey, uh…can I go for a flight?"

She glanced up at him. "Alright, but be back in a half-hour."

He smiled and changed into Phantom, flying into the air. She nodded and then returned to cooking.

The air was so open up here, so free. If he didn't have the bracelet, he would even have the illusion that _he_ was free, but one glance at it reminded him and his spirit dampened a little.

Ever since he had revealed he was a half-ghost to his parents, they had been treating him…well, like he was half a human. And yet, he got the sinking feeling that they preferred the Phantom part, the live specimen that would never leave them and was much easier to capture than other ghosts and even captured ghosts for them.

He felt a little guilty, but he had his orders and if he disobeyed he'd be punished painfully so he did as they commanded him to, capturing one ghost after another if he found them causing trouble. Some of them he let escape, warning them not to show up in his area again or he'd have to hand them in to his parents, while others…he shivered at the memory.

He saved the city, sure, but he aided in the murder and torture of ghosts. That thought deflated him completely and he flew back to the campsite. He lowered down, sitting on the roof of the car silently, his ghost tail hanging over the edge and moving slowly from side to side sadly like a cat's tail.

.

Maddie looked up from her cooking and sighed. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "I'm just…feeling guilty. Those poor ghosts…"

She pursed her lips. His sympathy for the creatures had been an unpleasant side-effect of half of him becoming one of them. While she enjoyed Phantom immensely, he always made her feel a little guilty about what she did to ghosts – did to him. Something about those intense green eyes…

She pulled her gaze away, focusing on her cooking. "You knew what would happen when you did it." She said calmly. "And with the alternative, how could you refuse?"

"Still feel guilty…" He mumbled, fingering his bracelet.

She sighed and stirred the beans. "Well, dinner's about ready. Come join me?"

He got off the car and changed into his human form, walking over to her.

She smiled and served up his food while he transformed, taking advantage of his being momentarily blinded by his own light to slip a liquid into the beans and stir it up. Then he was beside her and she handed it to him. "Eat up, I bet you're hungry." She smiled.

He nodded, starting to eat while she served up her own food. With the dose she'd given him, it should take effect in about an hour, which gave them time to finish eating and clean up their meal. She watched her out of the corner of her eye as she ate, and then they worked together to clean it up.

"Nnh…" He swayed a bit, kneeling to set down the bowls so he didn't break them. Maddie took the bowls and set them aside. "Mom…I feel…dizzy."

"It's alright, Phantom. You're just going to be a little easy to persuade now." She said, gently stroking his cheek before touching her lips to his. "We'll have our discussion after I finish the dishes, why don't you go into the tent and wait for me?"

He nodded, silently obeying her command. She'd said…"Phantom", right? Did that mean she wanted him to change? Nodding, he changed into Phantom and sat down on the air mattress, just now recalling that they'd only brought one blanket.

She entered the tent and closed the flap of the door and all the windows, making sure they had complete privacy. The tent was lit up by Phantom's glow, so she hadn't bothered to bring in a lantern. "Good, you've already transformed." She smiled, moving closer to him and brushing her lips against his.

"M-Mom…dad?" He asked, trying to get his mind to work right.

"Phantom, this is the new experiment." She said calmly. "As I'm sure you know, I have told you, your father had an accident when you were two that made him unable to give sperm. He's impotent." She gently stroked his cheek. "And I want another child, while he wants to see what a child by your seed will be like. We have both agreed that this is a good experiment." She reached up to her neck and started to unzip her bodysuit.

* * *

**In case it wasn't blatantly obviously, the next chapter contains the advertised incest.  
Phew, about dang time too! You guys were hearing about it coming but not seeing anything!**  
**What? Do I have an ounce of shame? Uhm... Anyways, review to see the next part! ~ Zone**


	7. Assault

**Just to remind you guys, this is the incest chapter. If you don't want to see it, then wait for the next one to go up. Otherwise, enjoy Danny's pain. :) ~ Zone**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Assault

* * *

Wait…what was she getting at? What did she mean? Danny screamed for his mind to work, but whatever he'd been given that made him more…"easy to persuade" was in full force and he could only stare at her in confusion.

"W-Wait…" He managed to get out as she unzipped her bodysuit further, revealing bare skin and lingerie beneath. "S-Son…?"

"Well, I'm not doing this with Danny. I'm doing this with Phantom." She said matter-of-factly. "It doesn't count, this half isn't my son."

This was not happening, this was not happening, this was NOT! HAPPENING! He shivered as she moved her bare fingers across his cheek and pressed her lips to his again, her other hand teasing the zipper on his own bodysuit before she started pulling it down.

Desperately, he put out his hands to stop her but she just took his arm and slowly removed his gloves, kissing each slender finger before doing the same to the other one. He tried to speak in protest and she kissed him, placing his bare hands on her lingerie-covered breasts.

This was wrong, so wrong, but he couldn't get anything out besides one or two words. "W-Wrong. S-Stop." He managed, his body trembling as she lay him down, straddling his hips with a seductive smile.

Her hands moved over his bare glowing skin, dexterous fingers tugging off his sleeves and massaging his arms as she leaned down and kissed him again. He couldn't resist, the drug had complete control over him now, and he couldn't focus enough to change back and make her see reason.

She reached behind her and unfastened the lacy bra, setting it to the side before she moved her hands down and tugged the bodysuit lower down his hips.

Danny knew his mother liked Phantom, how graceful, brave and beautiful he was…but this was too much. He wanted to scream, to yell for help, but he couldn't even focus enough to do anything but what she commanded him to, his hands moving over her body as directed.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as her hands moved over his body, touching this sensitive area and that one, her hips rolling against his still-concealed groin that he could feel growing harder at the motion. No matter how much he hated this, he had the body of a teenager and it responded to his mother's ministrations.

It kind of hurt that she regarded him and Phantom as separate people, but he couldn't do anything about that. He could only play along, his green eyes clouded with the effects of the drug and lust. Then he was stripped completely and she as well and they were moving together, his mother on top controlling him as he groaned and moaned softly below her, his hips moving into hers.

His parents regarded him as only half their son, so much so that his mother was willing to rape her son by sleeping with the half that WASN'T her son. Tears slipped from his eyes as she rode him again and again, Danny crying out softly as he released into her again and again.

She finally climbed off when Danny was so spent he was on the verge of unconsciousness. She smiled and kissed him before redressing the boy. Then she went to get dressed in her nightclothes, the light dimming behind her as Phantom finally reverted back to Danny.

She sighed fondly and finished dressing before she crawled over and wrapped her arms around him. "You did well, Phantom." She whispered. "And if there's no child this time, we'll do this again. Maybe we'll do more tomorrow, too."

The last thought Danny had as he went to sleep was, 'I have to get out of here!'

.

He didn't trust the food the next morning. He made sure to serve himself and sat as far away from her as possible, his gaze on a tree in the distance.

To his dismay, she moved closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Why are you avoiding your mother?" She asked softly.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe because of last night?" Danny spat. "You sexually assaulted your son!"

"Phantom is not my son." She raised an eyebrow. "Only you are, Danny. Phantom is a ghost that resides in your body and can't be removed by normal means."

"No! Phantom is ME!" Danny said firmly. "You were with ME!"

She sighed, shaking her head. "No, Danny. I wasn't. You're not a ghost." She got up and went back to the pot to serve herself some more oatmeal.

Danny set down his bowl and ran over to hide behind a tree, furiously gnawing at the bracelet. He had to get this OFF! No amount of gnawing worked, though, and when she called his name he reluctantly went to her side.

"We didn't really get a chance to stargaze tonight." She said thoughtfully. "We should stay up tonight so we can do that."

You would think Danny would be happy to hear she had other nighttime activities planned, but he had heard enough stories of people…doing it…under the stars and somehow suspected that's what she had planned. To his surprise, that was not the case; she drugged his lunch instead and had her way with Phantom before the sun had set, pulling a frustrated and tear-streaked Danny out with her to watch the stars after they got dressed.

'I wish…' He thought. 'I could change my life…that someone could save me from this nightmare.' He flinched as she pulled him closer, but it was just to point out a constellation. That's right…they would never do anything to his human form that they do to Phantom. They'd said that the first time they'd cut him open and they'd kept to it since.

It didn't make it any less heartbreaking.

.

"Alright, let's head home." Maddie smiled, packing the folded up tent into the car.

Danny nodded silently, still in Phantom form and sitting curled up on a tree stump. She had forced herself on him again that morning after breakfast, and then they had packed everything up. He'd wanted to burn the blanket they'd had…intercourse on, but she forbid it, saying that she wanted to take it to the lab; same with the mattress.

"Danny, change back and get in the car." She said, opening the passenger-side door.

He ignored her, stubbornly sitting on the stump. He froze when he felt arms around him. "Well, if you're not going to change back…"

"I'll change back!" He cried, changing back in her arms. She nodded and went to the car, Danny grabbing his pack and throwing it into the back before he climbed into the front. Maddie went around making sure the doors were all closed and secured and then she got into the driver's seat, starting the car.

He ignored her the entire ride home, his MP3 Player playing in his ears through earbuds instead of the car's speakers. Maddie gave up after the ninth try and focused on her driving.

When they got home, he bolted for his room and slammed the door with a loud BANG that shook the house.

"How did it go?" Jack asked.

She smiled. "Can you help me carry a couple things to the lab?"

.

He was done. Done-done. No, he was more than done. He snuck into the lab while they were at the car and searched for the key to his bracelet. He had to get out of here; he couldn't live like this anymore. The commands, the controlling, the r—attacks…he was done. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he desperately tried to find the key and he slumped to his knees. 'It's not here…she must have it on her.' He thought, vaguely recalling a key that hung around her neck, swaying above him as she rocked back and forth on hi—STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!

He changed to Phantom, went intangible and invisible and flew out.

.

The machine on Maddie's belt reacted to his changing to Phantom and going off the allowed path. She frowned and looked at Jack. "Can you finish loading it in? He's running away."

"Can do!" Jack grinned, carrying the soiled air-mattress and blanket inside.

She nodded and grabbed a glowing rope, running out to chase after him. He was racing away from her, trying to phase out of his bracelet again and again to escape. She smiled a bit at his attempts and ran faster.

.

Danny could sense her behind him, gaining on him, and he turned a sharp corner over to run into a wall. Wait, a wall? He groaned and shook away the dizziness, gasping. "Oh no…not you…" He backtracked and moved to leave the alleyway, but Maddie was coming up fast and he quickly darted around, racing past the alleyway.

.

"Interesting." Plasmius said, going invisible and intangible as he followed their progress.

He found Danny caught by some glowing rope, Maddie tugging him down as he tried desperately to fly away. Then he was pinned on the ground, Maddie saying something in a low voice that made him let out a "No!" cry.

Okay, something was going on here. Plasmius decided that if ever he was going intervene, now would be it. He flew out of the alleyway and became visible and tangible. "Well, well! Family trouble, Phantom?" He sneered.

"Plasmius…" He looked at him with a pleading expression. Wait, was the boy asking him for HELP?

"This isn't your concern." Maddie said coldly. "He's a little too busy to fight right now, Wisconsin Ghost."

"Plasmius." Plasmius said flatly. "My name is Plasmius. And it looks to me like he needs some ghostly help." He smirked and powered up a blast.

"You!" She pulled out a gun.

Plasmius fired, and Danny let out a "NO!" cry as Maddie fell back with a cry of pain.

* * *

**Geez, Plazzy, did you have to shoot her? Well, I guess you did. She was going to shoot you and then drag Danny back to do more of what you don't yet know about.  
Plasmius: Wait, what?  
Nothing~!  
Anyways, yay for Plasmius!** **~ Zone**


	8. Rescue

Chapter Eight: Rescue

* * *

Danny was torn. One, this was the woman who had r—attacked him two nights and a morning, but she was also his mother and he loved her as a mother. But she had r—attacked him. He…

Plasmius lowered to the ground and pulled Phantom's ropes off. "That bracelet. Let me see it."

Danny silently held out his wrist, his eyes widening when Plasmius gripped it tightly in his grip and smashed it with a glow of ecto-energy. The pieces fell to the ground and then Plasmius was taking his wrist. "W-Wait, mom!"

"She'll be fine, Daniel." Plasmius pursed his lips. "I would never kill your mother."

Plasmius went intangible and invisible, pulling the boy along with him. Danny fought him the whole way out of Amity Park, but between what he's been through and his attempts to escape Plasmius he grew exhausted and slumped in his hold as his body changed from ghost to human. Plasmius changed position so Danny was cradled in his arms securely, flying faster now that he didn't have Phantom behind him tugging his body back with his futile struggles.

.

"Nn…" Danny stirred, groaning softly as he slowly woke up. He gasped and sat up, looking around. "M-Mom?!"

"Your mother isn't here." Plasmius walked over to him. "It's just you and me here. Now, tell me, what happened to make you run away?"

Tears formed in Danny's eyes. "T-They…"

His mother and father had both agreed that sexually assaulting their son was a good idea…what kind of parents did he have? Scientists…scientists were of the devil…

"What is it?" Plasmius moved closer.

"What do YOU care? Y-You're just a ghost that was out to kill my father." Danny wiped at his eyes. A familiar white light made him look up and he gasped, seeing Plasmius change into Vlad Masters. "M-Mr. Masters!"

"Yes, my dear boy." He sighed and sat next to him. "You and I are the only two half-ghosts out there; both created your father's foolishness I expect."

Danny looked down. "…You shot at mom…"

"She'll live, don't worry. I was just aiming to knock her unconscious – a shove, more than a blast." Vlad gently took his hand. "Now, tell me. What happened?"

Danny glanced away, then started to tell him about what had happened since they found out. The controlling actions, the experiments, the commands… "A-And the latest…t-they decided to see what would happen if I h-had a child, so they…m-mom got someone to…to r-r-attack my ghost form, Phantom, while we were camping last weekend. Every night…and the morning we left…"

Vlad looked like he could tell he withheld information, but decided not to press it further. "Well, the bracelet is destroyed, and I checked your body for anything else they could use to find you. Which would take quite a while anyway, as only those I allow may enter here." He headed for the door, his body trembling with rage. "Rest up. While examining your body I noticed several…marks on you that match with your story. If you wish to press charges, withholding the ghost part, about the assault then I'll have to take picture before they completely heal." He closed the door.

He blinked and pulled off his shirt, paling when he saw all the marks on his body. He was still out of it whenever she dressed him, and he never bothered to look at his body as he dressed, but the marks and scratches on his skin, all down his front and surely lower were evidence of a crime that he couldn't believe had happened to him.

He got up and stumbled out of the room, finding the nearby bathroom and emptying the contents of his stomach into it. He heard Vlad enter the room and the man's hand hesitated before his back was soothingly rubbed. Then Danny wiped his mouth and flushed it, looking up at him. "H-How could they…could she…do that to me?" He asked, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Vlad knelt in front of him and gently stroked the tears around with his thumb. "Daniel…I need you to be completely truthful to me. Who was it that did this to you?"

"I-I told you, a woman that m-mom—"

"That's a lie, Daniel." Vlad frowned. "And I can't help you until you tell me the truth."

Danny hung his head. "…M-Mom…she…" He whispered.

"Yes, you keep saying that she told someone to do it." Vlad frowned.

He shook his head. "SHE…did it." He whispered, tears slipping down his face. "And I…I couldn't…refuse. A drug…"

Vlad stared at him, then tilted his face up. "Say that again, this time looking at me."

"M-My mother…r-r-r-RAPED ME!" He cried, sobbing as he clung to him.

Vlad didn't know what to think. He loved Maddie, but to think she could detach herself from her son's ghost half enough to force herself on him repeatedly was…sickening. He wrapped his arms around the trembling child tightly, recalling what his heightened senses had picked up her saying when she had Danny pinned.

_"__If you don't obey me and come back quietly, I won't use the drug next time."_

He let out a feral growl and picked up the boy in his arms, carrying him back to the bedroom. "I'm sorry, Daniel, I'm going to have to ask you to strip down so I can take those pictures." He said, looking at him. "BEFORE they fade. This is a crime against a half-ghost, so I can take care of this without involving the humans."

"W-What do you mean 'without involving the humans'?" Danny asked.

"You've never met Walker, have you?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, then left and came back with a green, glowing camera. "You need to undress, Daniel."

Danny looked uncertain.

"Oh, right." Vlad sighed and set the camera down. "You need to be Phantom for this picture."

Danny nodded silently, changing into Phantom. His bodysuit, boots and gloves concealed all the evidence and he started to pull them off, starting with the gloves and boots and ending with the bodysuit. It pained him to do it, but Vlad gestured to the boxers that covered the last of the evidence. "It's alright, I'll censor with this button." Vlad assured him.

Danny nodded, removing the boxers and setting them to the side, completely naked before Vlad. Vlad felt terrible that he had to expose him like that, but set the settings to censor mode and started to take pictures.

When he was done, he gave an encouraging smile and left the room with the camera.

.

Danny watched him go, then quickly redressed before flying out after him.

"Take this folder to Walker." Plasmius was saying to someone at the door. Danny gasped sharply when he saw the sky was purple outside the door – but it was blue outside his window?! He slowly stepped into the room, watching as a uniformed guard took the folder and left.

"Who was that?" Danny asked as Plasmius closed the door.

"That was one of Walker's prison guards." Plasmius said, changing back to Vlad. "I sent the pictures with your testimony to Walker; he'll contact us for the next step after the criminals are apprehended."

"B-But, they're ghost hunters!" Danny looked worried.

"And they have a convenient door to their house that _you_ opened." Vlad nodded. "Walker's men will stop at nothing to get them, but rest assured your sister will be unharmed. At most they'll hit her with a sleep gas to ensure she doesn't get in the way."

Danny relaxed a bit. "Uhm…Mr. Masters?"

"Please, Daniel, call me 'Vlad'." He smiled. "We're past the 'Mr. Masters' business, I think."

"Right. Uhm…Vlad…thanks." Danny looked at his boots awkwardly.

Vlad sighed, walking over and gently resting a hand on his shoulder. "No, my dear boy. Thank _you_ for trusting me. You've been through the worst kind of ordeal and yet you don't shy away from my touch. You called out to me, knowing that I could help you, and that was very brave of you considering our history." He smiled a bit. "Although, you did at first try to avoid me during the chase."

"Yeah…" He glanced away. "I was worried you would attack me."

Vlad tentatively moved his arms around Danny, pulling him closer with a loose enough grip he could escape if he wanted to. "Of course, they might want more details of the…event. Could you provide them, if asked?"

"…I only have vague images." He admitted. "Just nightmares…and shadowed out memories…"

Vlad frowned. "We might be able to access those, if you don't feel up to describing them. In the meantime, is that anything you'd like to eat? I'd take you out to eat, but…" He sighed. "Walker has said for you to stay in here. He came by while you were unconscious to search you for 'real world contraband' that might've slipped in and told me to find out what caused the marks on your body."

"I dunno. It might just come out again." Danny said helplessly.

"Well, I'll see what Desiree's got." He went to the door, changing back into Plasmius. "I wish to speak to Desiree."

Danny blinked, seeing blue smoke in front of the door. "Hi, Plasmius." A green-skinned woman greeted. "You called for me?"

"I have a traumatized child from Amity Park that might like a taste of home. What do teenagers usually eat there?" Plasmius asked.

"Hm.." She looked over at Danny thoughtfully. "Oh, you have THAT child from Amity Park! Aww, did something happen, Phantom?"

"He's currently involved in a case that can't be discussed at the moment." Plasmius said before Danny could speak. "Food, Desiree?"

"Alright. Let me see now…" He waved her hand in the air. "So you wish it, so it shall be." She put her hands out, a tray in her arms carrying a Nasty Meal from the Nasty Burger. "Is this good? I do recall seeing you there saving the place."

He nodded, but Plasmius was the one that took it. "Thank you, Desiree." Plasmius nodded.

"No problem. Get well soon, pretty boy." Desiree smiled and vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"You know her?" Plasmius asked.

"Uh…we met." Danny rubbed the back of his head. "I foiled her plan."

"As well as many others, and yet they are wishing you well." Plasmius brought him the food and then changed back to Vlad.

"I think they enjoyed the fight." Danny nodded. "I enjoyed it too, really. I'm always being ordered around and beat up…it felt good to finally let out my frustrations in a good, fair, hand-to-hand fight." He smiled. "Plus, I let them go if my 'keepers' wasn't there to order me to capture them. That might be another reason they don't hate me."

Vlad nodded. "Well, eat up."

Danny changed back to his human form and dug in, looking like he hadn't eaten in weeks with how he consumed the Nasty Meal. Vlad sat back and watched him, wishing he'd had to the sense to take the boy away during the party, or when he first heard about the camping trip. Maybe then he wouldn't have been…

"Hey, I have a question." Danny swallowed and looked at him. "Did you bug me?"

"Pardon?" Vlad asked.

"The listening device. Was it yours?" Danny asked.

Vlad smiled a bit. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, you were in the area, and my parents didn't know it." Danny shrugged.

Vlad sighed. "Yes, it was. And I wish I'd taken action sooner, instead of waiting for you to run away."

"…Thanks. For being in the area." Danny went back to his eating.

If he could make his pain a little more bearable and bring those criminals to justice, maybe Vlad could feel a little better about failing to save him sooner.

* * *

**D'awwww, fluff! Fluff all around! *tosses it likes pillows* And Desiree will show up a few times, so if you like her and you know it, clap your hands! XD  
Poor Danny! At least he's not on Walker's bad side, though.  
Don't worry, Maddie will pay for this. And Jack for allowing and encouraging it. ~ Zone**


	9. Testimony

Chapter Nine: Testimony

* * *

Danny didn't know how much time passed, but he went to sleep after eating and playing a game against Vlad and woke up to find the same blue coming in the windows, but Vlad was Plasmius and there was a strange white ghost in a white and black outfit. "Nn…"

"You're awake. Good." The white ghost approached him, pulling out a glowing green device. "I need you awake to access your memories. Don't worry, Phantom, I won't go any further than the past five days."

"W-Who…are you?" Danny asked, shrinking back from the device.

"Daniel, this is Walker." Plasmius explained. "He's here to help, so relax and let him gather what he needs. It won't hurt, I promise."

"Well, maybe a little." Walker informed them. "He _is_ going to be reliving those memories in a blur, after all, while this machine stores everything for my use." He tapped the machine.

Danny looked at it worriedly, then changed into Phantom. "…Okay."

Walker nodded and slipped the helmet onto his head, activating the device.

Images blurred through Danny's mind. _Driving, his mother's face, flying—__**GUILT!**__—eating, dizzy, transforming, tent, kissing, explaining the plan, touching, stripping—__**NO!**__—bodies moving together, key swinging—__**GRAB IT! It's FREEDOM!**__—hands touching glowing skin, dressing, dreams of home, his mother's face, eating, accusations, reasoning why it's OKAY for her to do that, exploring the woods, eating, dizzy—__**Not again! Please!**__—the tent, transforming, stripping, hands touching glowing skin—__**MAKE IT STOP!**__-lips pressing together, bodies rocking, crying, dressing, stars—__**Don't touch me, mom!**__—nightmares of hands moving on glowing skin, morning, eating, dizzy, tent—__**I can't take anymore!**__— touching, stripping, bodies moving—__**No more! PLEASE!—**__dressing, escaping to the stump, calling over, hands touching shoulders—__**Don't touch me! —**__transforming, driving, his mother's face, home, runrunrun to the bedroom, slip into lab, search for key—__**Around her neck!**__—running away, Plasmius—__**Why is he in my town?!**__—running away, glowing rope flying—__**Caught! No, let me go!-**__Plasmius, pleading, shots fired—__**Mom! Please, don't be dead!**__—smashed bracelet, black glove on white wrist—__**Let me go! I have to get back to mom!**__—giving in, transforming, passing out, nightmares of hands touching glowing skin—__**Please…someone save me… -**__waking up—__**Where am I?**__—_

"That's enough." Walker finally turned off the device, nodding. "We got all we need to have a case against the woman." He took off the helmet and stepped back so Plasmius could move in front of him.

"Daniel…?" Plasmius knelt in front of the trembling boy. "Are…you alright?"

Danny clung to him, sobbing into his tunic. Plasmius gently wrapped his arms around him, nodding to Walker. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yeah." Walker nodded. "We'll call you for the trial once we have the criminals in custody."

"I'll show you out." Plasmius started to get up, but Danny clung tightly to him.

"He needs you. I'll show myself out." Walker nodded, picking up the device and walking out, teleporting when he got to the door.

"What do you know; he might have a heart after all." Plasmius murmured, lifting Danny in his arms so he could go close the door. Then he walked back to the couch and sat down with Danny in his lap, gently stroking the teen's hair. "Did you have any friends back home? Why don't you tell me about them?" He coaxed.

"U-Uhm…Tucker and…Sam. I barely knew them, but Tucker likes technology a lot and Sam really likes dark things like me." He blushed. "I-I mean, we both like dark things. I'm not saying I'm a dark thing she likes…"

"They don't know of your powers, do they?" Plasmius asked softly.

He shook his head. "O-Only…my parents."

Plasmius nodded. "I see. They most likely told you to keep it a secret, and because of it you had no one but them to turn to. They used your love and your trust and hurt you in the worst way." He sighed and held him closer. "Is there any ghost you'd like to see? I can invite them over."

"Uhm…" Danny shook his head. "I-I mean…Box Ghost is kind of funny and Desiree is nice…but I'd rather just be alone with you."

Plasmius blinked and nodded, gently stroking his hair. "Alright, Daniel. Just us, then."

Danny smiled and snuggled up close. Plasmius sighed and picked up a book, reading it aloud to Danny while he half-listened, a lazy smile on his face as his green eyes grew half-lidded. A white light distracted Plasmius and he looked at him to see he was back in his human form, curled up asleep in his arms and gripping his tunic with one hand. Sighing, Plasmius continued to read the book, hoping his voice would reach Danny's subconscious and give him dreams of great Ghost Battles of days past instead of what he would no doubt be experiencing normally.

.

Danny didn't know how much time had passed since he had been rescued and he didn't dare ask. When he heard a knock at the door he tensed, changing into Phantom on instinct in case someone wanted to fight. Plasmius got up and answered the door, nodding to Walker as he entered.

"Phantom, the trial is set for two days from now." Walked handed Danny a battery-powered alarm-clock that stated Real World time and date. "This is from my personal collection. You'll need it. You do have permission to see the defendants, if you want to, in my prison. Plasmius will accompany you, of course."

"…Yeah. I think I do want to." Danny nodded, looking up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Walker."

Walker looked amused by the honorific. "Just 'Walker', Phantom." He walked over to Plasmius and nodded. "Two days, 8:00am. Don't be late. If you come to the prison before then, drop by my office." He teleported away.

Plasmius turned to him. "When would you like to go see them?"

"Hold on. Close the door?" Danny went into the bedroom. Curious, Plasmius closed the door and followed him into the bedroom.

Danny was taking off his bodysuit, examining his body. Nearly all the marks had faded, healed over by his energy. He nodded, content, and got dressed again. "Alright. I can go now, if that's okay."

Plasmius nodded, walking over and gently playing a hand on his shoulder. "You're very brave, Daniel." He smiled. "Never forget that."

.

Plasmius took Danny to the prison, the guards letting them in without trouble. He dropped by Walker's office first, and Walker handed Danny a picture of his friends. "They came by the house while we were scoping it out, asking your sister about you. We thought you might want something comforting." Walker nodded. "They're in Cell 1980; I'll show you the way." He got up and led them out, passing by howling prisoners. Danny shrank closer to Plasmius and he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Danny sighed and relaxed into his touch, the man's presence helping him to block out the screaming and howling.

"We're here." Walker said, breaking him out of his reverie. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Danny held Plasmius' hand tightly. "…Yeah."

Walker nodded. "I'll be out here." He opened the cell and nodded to them as they walked through.

His parents were dressed in black and white stripes over their HAZMATs, chained to the wall by glowing chains on their ankles. Plasmius closed the door and then changed into his human form. Danny did the same, Vlad holding him closer.

"…So…" Jack pursed his lips. "You…attacked me."

"You ruined my life, Jack. I wanted you dead." He looked at Danny. "But that's not important. Not anymore. I wanted Maddie before, but after seeing just how deranged she can be you can keep her, Jack. I thought things were strange at the party, how he was _afraid_ to leave your side. I never bought the 'kidnapped' story for an instant, because that empty smile I saw was not one of a child being protected by overprotective parents. It was the empty smile of someone who had all but lost the will to live." He held Danny closer.

"…He knows everything, mom. Everything. I told them all you did to me, your disgusting plan…all of it. Was it worth it, destroying my childhood? So I became half-ghost, so what! I'm still your son, and if you're too blind to see that, so much that you…you would find it OKAY to…to r-r—" Danny turned and buried his face in Vlad's waist. "T-Then I d-don't want you as p-parents anymore! I'll take V-Vlad as my new dad! And, I dunno, Desiree seems like she'd be a good substitute mom! Better than Y-YOU at any rate!"

Maddie was silent, listening to them, and then she sighed and held out a hand to him. "Danny…you know I only meant good intentions. You would have had another sibling, born of Phantom's seed. I know Phantom isn't your father, but—"

"PHANTOM. IS. ME!" Danny roared, his eyes flashing green. "I hope you ROT in here, you FUCKING WHORE!" He gasped and covered his mouth, his eyes returned to blue. "I'm sorry...I don't know…what came over me…I would never…"

Maddie chuckled a bit. "That was Phantom, dearest. When you were drugged, his true personality came out and, oh, he was wild. He HATED me for what I was doing, swore to kill me again and again. But he couldn't resist me."

"You're insane." Danny shook his head. "You lost your mind when you found out I was half-ghost and have deluded yourself into thinking Phantom is someone else."

"How do you explain that vulgar language, then?" Maddie asked. "He IS someone else, Danny."

Vlad pulled Danny away, changing into Plasmius. "Danny, transform. We're leaving."

Danny nodded, transforming and leaving the cell with him. The two had no guilt at all for what they'd done to him, claiming it was someone else they were doing it to. It scared him, though, that he COULD have someone that said words he never would.

"We're not going to see them again until the trial." Plasmius said as Walker shut the door. "And they're insane; they've truly deluded themselves into thinking that Danny Fenton is a different person from Phantom."

"I don't let people go on insanity pleas." Walker sneered. "There's no mental asylum in the Ghost Zone and they're not going back to the Real World."

"Let's go, Plasmius…" Danny tugged on his tunic. Plasmius nodded and then they walked out, Walker seeing them out as they headed back to Plasmius' house.

.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Plasmius opened the door and set him down. "And did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Danny blushed. "Uh…which one?"

"The one about Desiree and I." Plasmius smiled and knelt in front of him, taking his hand. "I would gladly be your father, Daniel."

Danny smiled and tightened his hold before throwing his arms around the man's shoulders. They barely knew each other, had met on bad terms, but Plasmius came for him when he had no one else and now offered him home, love, security, and everything he had been longing for since his parents found out what he was.

"I…will happily call you 'dad', Vlad." Danny said softly, his voice making the man's eyes light up with joy.

* * *

**D'awww, Daddy Vladdy. *hearts come from head* And...Mommy Desiree?  
Man, though, Phantom has a potty-mouth.** **:/ Where did he learn that?**  
**In case you wondered, Walker isn't calling him "punk" because he's a victim not a criminal. Distancing himself from the victim by not using his name when he needs someone to really care about him isn't such a good idea. ~ Zone**


	10. Trial

Chapter Ten: Trial

* * *

"Well, that's…adorable, but I think I'll just agree to being his nanny every now and then." Desiree commented, looking at the sleeping boy on the couch.

"He's fourteen; he doesn't need a 'nanny'." Plasmius chuckled. "He needs a proper mother-figure."

"I have never had kids. I'm not the nurturing type." Desiree shook her head.

"Well, it won't hurt to spend a little time with the boy." Plasmius coaxed.

"Tell you what, let's get through the trial and see if he still wants that. He might've just said that part about me because I gave him the burgers." Desiree rolled her eyes.

Plasmius smiled. "Still, it is nice of you to keep bringing him food." He gestured to the tray full of crumpled wrappers.

"Nn…" Danny whimpered, shifting in his sleep. Both ghosts moved over, Plasmius making soothing sounds while Desiree used her magic to give him peace of mind. Before they knew it, they were sitting on the couch with Danny between them, both of them making comforting attempts. He finally relaxed, dreaming of other things, and they both let out sighs of relief.

"…This doesn't mean I'm going to play 'mom'." Desiree said, getting up. "I can…be a big sister or an aunt, though."

"Speaking of sisters…" Plasmius frowned. "What are we going to do about his older sister?"

"…Well, crud." Desiree sighed. "She needs to be here for the trial, doesn't she?"

"Not really, according to Daniel she didn't know or notice anything going on." Plasmius shook his head. "But...she does deserve to know they're in the prison…"

"Or they can have just vanished without a trace." Danny said between them. They looked at him, surprised. "Jazz doesn't believe in ghosts, she'd never believe my parents went to ghost prison. Besides, I can't let her know the reason why." He rubbed at his eyes, yawning. "She. Would. Freak."

Plasmius sighed. "I suppose there is that."

.

Danny looked at the picture of his friends thoughtfully, curled up on the couch. The hours ticked by and the date of the trial was fast approaching. He looked at the clock and then at the picture, wishing he was back home and that none of this had happened.

Something was really bugging him though. He got up and flew out of the living room, landing in the bathroom and changing back to his human form in front of the mirror. His reflection changed…but then changed back. "…I knew it." He murmured. "You _are_ a different person. I've been feeling you…hearing your thoughts…but I just dismissed them as my own. But if you were me, your reflection would change into mine."

"I'm not that strong. You wanted to talk to me." The Phantom in the mirror said. "That's the only reason I changed back."

"Is it true…what mom said? That we're…not the same person?"

Phantom curled his lip in disgust. "I'm still you. I'm just a stronger, braver you. I'm willing to do things you won't. And I promise you, if Plasmius hadn't been there and I'd been dragged back to that place…_their blood would paint the fucking walls_."

Danny flinched at his other form's harsh words. "W-Well, Plasmius _was_ there. So…"

"To answer your question a little better, I'm you but a different personality. That doesn't make us different people." Phantom sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, Plasmius was there. Thankfully. And now they're seeing justice in the Ghost Zone."

"Daniel?" Vlad approached the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm just…talking with Phantom." He looked at his reflection.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, looking at it. "Daniel…that's just your reflection."

"Yeah, and Phantom is me." Danny nodded. "It's easier to talk to him if I can see him."

"No, that's just your reflection." Vlad sighed. "I think what she said is getting to you. Come away from the mirror."

"But—I wanted to…"

"Come." Vlad gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading him out of the bathroom. Phantom's image flickered in the mirror before vanishing in a swirl of green.

Danny was led over to the couch again, gently held in Vlad's lap. "Is Desiree coming over today?"

"You know she has work." Vlad smirked. "On top of granting wishes left and right, she also runs that club."

"So…" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"She'll be here tomorrow to join us for the trial." Vlad sighed.

Danny pursed his lips. "…Yeah. The trial." He mumbled.

Vlad looked at him worriedly, then pulled over a box. "Here, I went out to get you some chocolate from the Real World. If you're wondering about the writing on the box, it had to be approved by Walker. I think he ate a couple pieces."

Danny smiled, opening the box and nodded. "Yeah, he ate a couple." He smiled up at him and picked up one, eating it happily before holding one up to Vlad's lips.

"Oh, no, you eat it." Vlad smiled. "Thank you, though."

"You sure?" Danny pouted and ate his chocolate. Then he set it aside after finishing half the box and relaxed in his arms. A knock on the door made him gasp and look around, but Vlad stroked his hair soothingly and carefully sat him down as he went to the door, transforming to Plasmius.

"HELLO!" Danny looked over when he heard a familiar voice booming. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! I BRING SOMETHING FOR THE BOY WHO LET ME GO SO MANY TIMES WHEN HE COULD HAVE PUT ME IN HIS CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER AND TAKEN ME TO MY DOOM!"

"Well, hello. Could you keep it down a little?" Plasmius frowned.

"…I suppose I could." The Box Ghost looked like talking normally was a strain for him. "I would like to come in."

Plasmius looked at Danny, who nodded. "Alright, come in." He opened the door, the Box Ghost flying in with a large, brightly-colored box.

"Hey, Box Ghost." Danny greeted, sitting up properly.

"Hello!" The Box Ghost greeted, his voice raised a little. "I bring you get-well gifts from those of us that you did not put in your cylindrical container and take us to our doom!" He set down the box on the floor in front of him. "Walker was going to take it away, until we explained it was for you!"

"Aww, a present?" Danny opened it and blinked, seeing an assortment of objects. He took out a hoverboard that glowed green, a small TV that also glowed green and various things from his bedroom. Someone had even been kind enough to include his textbooks. "Wow, lots of stuff."

"The hoverboard is from Skulker! The TV is from Technus! I gathered the things from your bedroom so you would have familiar items! And in that box there are cupcakes, made by the Lunch Lady!" The Box Ghost explained.

Danny smiled, taking out the box of cupcakes and opened them. "Heh, either she only made five, or…"

"I confess, I ate one!" The Box Ghost admitted shamelessly. "They are delicious!"

"I figured." Danny nodded, setting them on the table next to the chocolates. "Want some chocolate?"

"You are offering me some of your chocolate confectioneries?!" The Box Ghost looked surprised.

"Well, if you don't want any." Danny shrugged.

"I will have three!" The Box Ghost held out his hands.

Danny nodded, picking out three and handing them to him.

The Box Ghost accepted them, eating one before he spoke again. "We will see you at the trial tomorrow! We will be there for support if you need it!"

"Thank you." Danny smiled. "It's good to know I have friends here."

"You have spared our lives many times!" The Box Ghost nodded firmly. "And for them to abuse you, though I know _not_ the entire details, was terrible even if you were not their son! Ghost or not, fourteen is still fourteen! You are only a _child_!"

"Thanks for the sentiments." Danny nodded, pursing his lips.

"And thank you for the chocolate confectioneries!" The Box Ghost nodded. "I will go now, and see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." Danny nodded, smiling.

The Box Ghost nodded and then flew out. "FAREWELL!"

Plasmius shut the door, rubbing his ear. "Does he always have to yell like that?" He mumbled.

"My theory is that he was working in a warehouse when he died and there was a lot of machinery he had to yell over." Danny smiled. "Cupcake?"

"Well, since you're offering."Plasmius walked over and sat on the couch with him, taking the cupcakes Danny offered him. Danny took out his own and cuddled up close next to Vlad, resting his head on his chest as he ate. Vlad smiled and nuzzled his head affectionately before he started to eat the cupcake.

.

The day and hour of the trial came too quickly in Danny's opinion, but he knew that was because he was dreading seeing his parents again. He changed into Phantom and Plasmius dressed him in a black suit and tie for the event, his tunic changed out for the same kind of outfit. Plasmius gently tilted his face up and kissed his forehead, smiling. "Don't worry. This will all be over soon."

Danny nodded, taking his offered hand and following him out. 'Just a little longer…' He thought, his grip on Plasmius's hand tightening as they left the house. Plasmius paused to lock up and then they were going through the Ghost Zone, arriving at a large courthouse next to the prison that Danny didn't recognize.

"Uh…how come I never saw this before?" Danny asked.

"They only summon it for big events. We don't often have trials." Plasmius explained. "But, seeing as this is a human/ghost issue…"

Danny nodded, landing when Vlad did and stepping into the tall halls of the Ghost Courthouse. Ghosts in suits were all over, and he clung tighter to Plasmius as they looked at him. He looked around for any sign of his parents, but didn't see them. 'They must still be in the prison.' He thought.

"Ghost Child."

Danny blinked and turned around to see Skulker. "Are you ever going to learn my name?"

"I know it. You just react to that and make the funniest face." Skulker looked amused and then reached out to ruffle his white hair. "Good luck in there. If you need us, don't hesitate to step out of the booth and come to one of us. We will testify to their cruelty, which we witnessed each time you released us from the thermos."

Danny nodded, smiling a bit sadly. "This…this is really happening, isn't it?"

Skulker nodded, then tilted Danny's head up. "Don't be sad. Show them that they can't hurt you and walk in head held high."

Danny nodded, pursing his lips, and then threw his arms around the larger ghost. Plasmius smiled fondly, but Skulker didn't know what to do with it and awkwardly patted Danny's head. "Right…well, we'd best go in. Don't want to be late."

"Right." Danny nodded, releasing him and taking Vlad's hand.

.

Seeing his parents had hurt him less than he thought it would. They had been cleaned up and given suits to wear, so seeing them in anything but HAZMATs Danny felt like he couldn't recognize them. Like he could properly detach them from him as his parents and just look at her as a woman that had…had…

"Daniel?" Plasmius gently took his hand. "Are you alright?"

Danny tore his eyes from Maddie and nodded. "Yes."

Plasmius nodded, gently kissing his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be here the whole time."

Danny nodded, then looked around. There was a jury box, but it was empty. He turned his head and saw Desiree, The Box Ghost, The Lunch Lady, Skulker and Technus sitting in the benches. He gave a little wave and they gave encouraging smiles before the door opened and Walker strode in.

Plasmius gently nudged Danny and he stood up when everyone else did, watching Walker go up to his stand. Then they all sat down at a woman ghost's urging.

"Alright." Walker opened a binder, his gaze on the accused. "The Fentons. Never mind your numerous crimes against ghosts, we have you, Madeline Rita Fenton, and you, Jack Daniel Fenton, here for a crime that is both human and ghost related. Were it only for your crimes against ghosts, we wouldn't bother with this but seeing as the victim is both human and ghost you have caused us to summon this courthouse for the first time in 5000 years." He sneered. "Are you proud of yourselves?"

To their credit, his parents didn't say any jabs or even reply, just stared up at him.

"You may have noticed there is no jury. That is because I AM the jury. While I have already decided your sentence, I'm giving you a chance, as humans do, to defend yourself and convince me _why_ you shouldn't live out the rest of your lives in my prison."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Jack said calmly. Danny cringed at the sound of his voice.

Walker stared at him, then placed both hands on the booth. "Let's start with the woman. Ladies first, after all." He sneered. "Although, the way I hear it, you're not really a 'lady', are you? Madeline Rita Fenton. You stand accused of drugging and sexually assaulting your teenage son while camping with him alone the previous weekend on the days of May 13, 14, and 15 in the year of 2005. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Maddie said coolly. "As I have explained, I did not sleep with my son. I slept with the ghost that shares my son's body."

Danny's green eyes sparked furiously.

"Ah, yes. I have been told of your delusions." Walker gripped the stand. "However you view it, you did not deny the crime done. So, let's say that you have drugged and sexually assaulted a teenager, relation aside. How do you plead?"

She sighed. "I assure you, each time was consensual. I only persuaded him to; he did as much as I did."

"Fucking whore…" Danny growled in his seat. "You lying bitch…"

"Daniel." Plasmius looked at him, alarmed by the animosity in his face and his glowing hands.

"It seems that the victim has something to say." Walker looked over at him. "You may speak. Please come up to the booth." He gestured to it.

Danny got up and walked over to the booth, gripping the railing with glowing hands and cracking the wood. "This whore, this **_woman _**who claims that Phantom is not her son, drugged my food each time so that I could not refuse OR accept. I could only do as she moved my body to, my mind clouded by the drug so that I wasn't even AWARE of anything. When my awareness returned, she was zipping up my bodysuit and I was sore all over, my body screaming from the experience. I had bruises and scratches that I didn't even realize were there until I was rescued and NO amount of reasoning with her got her to stop it. She drugged me at dinner the first night, lunch the next day, and then breakfast before we returned home. She said it was an _experiment_; that it was _good_ and I should be _happy_ she did that to me. And HE allowed it…even encouraged it when I left, telling me to 'be gentle' with her before I left without actually tell me what he meant. I understand NOW, though."

He tightened his grip on the wood. "She never saw me and Phantom as the same person, and forced me to change each time even if I didn't want to." Tears formed in his eyes. "Both of them…ever since they found out, they had been abusing me, doing experiments on my body, and forcing microchips into my body to block my powers or locking a belt that shocked me if I tried using my powers at all around my waist. They said they would never do anything to my human form, no; they always forced me to change into Phantom for it. DID YOU THINK THE PAIN WOULDN'T CARRY OVER?!"

Plasmius got up and went to his side, gently placing his hand on Danny's and holding him close. "I think that's enough, Walker."

"Yes. He can sit down." Walker nodded.

Plasmius coaxed Danny's hands off the railing and led him down. As they approached the accuser's seat, Desiree got up and went to Danny's side to gently soothe his mind. Walker didn't interrupt, waiting for Danny to be calm and Desiree to return to her seat before he continued.

"Well. That's his rebuke against your claims. We'll now hear from the witnesses." Walker nodded towards the benches.

One by one, they came up and told their stories, of how Danny had been ordered to capture them and after putting them in the thermos he released them and begged them to not attract his parents' attention again. They told of how they hung back to see if he would be alright and saw them slap him with a force that left a mark before dragging him into their RV with his head hung low.

Plasmius then stood up and told of what he'd witnessed in Wisconsin, with the bracelet. How they'd acted like they loved him, but it was clear something was wrong and that was why he had started to watch Danny, even going so far as to slip a tracker into his pocket.

"My biggest regret…" He said, gripping the cracked railing. "Was that I did not take him away before the camping trip. Had I had the sense to when I heard his reluctance, perhaps…" He pursed his lips.

"That's enough, Plasmius. Stand down." Walker nodded.

Plasmius joined Danny in the box again, holding him close. Desiree nodded and returned to the benches, having gone to Danny's side while Plasmius was testifying.

.

The verdict: Guilty. The sentence: Their remaining lifetime and their afterlife. Basically, forever. Danny watched his parents pass by his seat as they were escorted in chains by Walker's guards, and then everyone was allowed to leave.

"Now you can start having a REAL life." Lunch Lady smiled. "I hope you can make many friends now that you aren't bound by their rules!"

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "I hope so, too."

"We should return home and prepare to return you to your real home." Plasmius nodded. "I can get a mansion in Amity Park and you and your sister can move there. Not sure if she'll buy the story, maybe even think I kidnapped you to get to your parents, but we have to try to get your life back in order."

Danny nodded, then gasped. "Oh, shoot! I missed a TEST!" He gripped his white hair.

"Considering you went missing, I think we can get the school to let you re-take it." Plasmius smiled.

"I hope so…" Danny groaned. "Mr. Lancer is going to kill me…"

"If a test is your biggest worry right now, I think you'll be fine, child!" Technus laughed, walking over to him. "We will meet you again, I am sure, and our battles will continue?"

"Yeah. This time, though, I'll be chucking you back in the Ghost Portal instead of letting you go." Danny grinned.

Technus rumpled his hair. "I look forward to our next battle, child! I, Technus, will use all the technology and beat you soon!"

"Just try it!" Danny playfully punched him.

Technus pretended to be hurt and then poked Danny's nose before walking on.

Plasmius smiled. "Let's go home, little badger."

"Badger?" Danny blinked.

Plasmius smiled and led him out of the courthouse.

* * *

**Some would say this trial was unfair, but considering that they had already decided their fates, who cares? XD  
****Geez, Phantom, watch your mouth in the courtroom. :/  
Badger Badger Badger Badger Badger Badger Badger Badger MUSHROOM MUSHROOM!  
Wow, that was a while ago...  
Anyways, now Danny can (hopefully) have a normal life! Except...oh, wait. The next chapter is called "Trauma".** **~ Zone**


	11. Trauma

**Chapter Eleven: Trauma**

* * *

"Wait…you got a mansion in Amity Park and are taking in my brother and I, and you know what happened to my parents but won't tell me?" Jazz frowned.

"You wouldn't believe us." Danny shrugged.

"Right." She sighed, shaking her head. "Try me."

"She's in ghost jail for abusing me after finding out I was half-ghost." Danny said flatly.

They stared at each other and then she groaned. "Ghosts. Aren't. Real!"

"Well, would you believe me if I said mom is in a hidden prison for attacking me?" Danny asked.

"That…it's not ghosts…but mom would never attack you!" Jazz shook her head.

"Think what you want." Danny shrugged.

She sighed, reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulders. "Danny, you can't make up—Danny?"

The warm…the slender fingers…oh god, the feminine, human voice that didn't have the comfortable ghostly echo… Danny started hyperventilating, his eyes widening and flashing green in terror. "V-Vlad…"

Vlad pulled him away from her, Danny quickly turning and clinging to him. "I'm sorry, Jasmine. He's been through a terrible experience and doesn't want to be touched by any women right now."

"…S-So…mom really _did_ attack him?" She blinked, lowering her hands to her sides.

"W-When we…went camping." Danny's voice was trembling. "But if we…got the police involved it would…it would be in the paper and p-people would know what happened t-to me…"

"…When you say 'attacked'…" Jazz paled.

"…Sexually." Vlad pursed his lips.

She fled the room, running into the bathroom. They heard her scream in confusion and shock. After a bit, she came back out, wiping at her mouth. "…So…if you're…half-ghost…"

"Do you want to see?" Danny asked.

She nodded slowly. Apparently at this point she was willing to believe anything. Danny nodded and then he and Vlad changed form together, standing before her in their ghost forms.

"….Right." She pursed her lips. "Uh…so…ghost jail. How long?"

"Forever." Danny said, his voice softly echoing in her ears.

"You…uh…do you need…to talk to anyone? A psychiatrist? How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Just…just last weekend. Well, the abuse has been going on for months." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "T-The…assault happened last weekend, though."

"How was this kept from me?" She breathed.

"You avoided the lab like it was toxic." Danny shrugged. "That's where they did everything to me. This weekend, while camping, was the first time I'd been h-hurt by them outside of the lab or the RV…" He clutched at Plasmius' tunic.

"Can you…change back?" Jazz asked.

They nodded, changing back to human form. She breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at the stairs. "I guess…I'll start packing."

Danny nodded, then looked at Vlad. "I'll…go pack too."

Vlad nodded. "If you need anything, let me know."

Jazz poked her head out. "Question: Why aren't we just moving to Wisconsin?"

"Because you and Daniel have school and friends." Vlad replied.

"Oh." Jazz nodded, going back to her room.

**.**

They'd had to tell Jazz the truth, but to everyone else he said he'd been kidnapped and his parents had been killed trying to rescue him. Vlad heard about the kidnapping from Jack and went to assist, but got there too late to save anyone but Danny, who had been severely hurt by the kidnappers and so kept in his estate. Danny wore bandages to sell the image, and the pitying gazes he got as he passed through his school hallway was…unbearable.

Of course the news found out about his kidnapping, and so the whole town knew now. They didn't know the extent of it, Vlad had said it was confidential, but they knew that Danny had been hurt and was now orphaned, with Vlad Masters, the billionaire family friend, having custody over him and his sister.

"Danny!" Sam greeted the first day he arrived in school. She made to throw her arms around him, but he was pulled back by Vlad and the situation calmly explained. A horrible woman had hurt him, so even his sister couldn't touch him now. Though it was never said, Danny had the feeling that people were putting two-and-two together and making four. Danny hadn't just been hurt, he had been forced upon by the woman who captured him, and that was why even the female teacher kneeling beside him to pick up something he dropped for him made him look on the verge of tears and ready to bolt.

It made talking with Tucker and Sam very awkward. Any woman who approached him made him stiffen up and – though he would swear they imagined it if they brought it up – his eyes flash green.

**.**

"So, uh…you talking to a psych yet?" Tucker asked. It had been a full two months since his return and Danny had been trying to act like nothing was wrong when something clearly was. He got the feeling there was more to Danny's torment than what they'd been told, but Sam had said not to pry.

"Jazz has been trying to find one for me. All the ones she's found so far have been women, though…" Danny looked at his box lunch.

"Yeah, I can imagine that's—"

"Danny?" They glanced up to see Paulina approaching. She stopped at a respectful distance and held out an envelope. "Mr. Masters brought this to school for you."

"For me?" Danny glanced at Tucker, who got up and took the envelope. "Thank you, Paulina."

She nodded, briskly walking away.

"What is it?" Tucker handed the envelope to him.

"Not sure." Danny broke the seal and pulled it out, his eyes widening as he read the contents. "No…" He breathed, his breath picking up in pace. "No, no, no…she got what she wanted!" He gripped the paper, tears slipping down his cheeks. "She got what she wanted!"

Tucker frowned and took the letter, looking at it.

_Daniel, Walker contacted me. He says the woman is with child and wants to know what you want done about it._

_~ Vlad_

"…" Tucker pursed his lips, then wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend. "Danny…it's okay. I'm here."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"…Well, the rumors are apparently true." Tucker said, looking at her and passing the letter over.

Sam took it and gasped, dropping the paper to the table in horror. "Oh no…Danny…"

"I need to go…to go home." Danny took the letter and folded it up, shoving it into its envelope before anyone else could read it. "I have…I have to go home."

"Alright, we'll take you to the nurse and—"

"No, don't tell her." Danny breathed.

"Him, actually. And we won't." Tucker smiled.

"Mr. Lancer." Danny swallowed nervously. "I can talk to him. Not the nurse."

"Alright." Tucker nodded.

**.**

"Hm…a 'family emergency'?" Mr. Lancer frowned suspiciously. "May I see this note?"

Danny hung his head and silently handed it over. Mr. Lancer opened it and gasped. "To Kill a Mockingbird, the rumors _are _true?" He looked at Danny and folded the note. "…Take however long you need, Mr. Fenton. I understand this is a trying time for you." He put it back in the envelope and handed it to him. "I'll have Mr. Foley bring over your homework and he can drop by your mansion each morning to bring it in."

"I'll do that, don't worry." Tucker assured him. "I'll set my alarm for earlier so I have extra time."

Sam stood off to the side, clearly at a loss of how to help. She couldn't touch Danny to hug him, and even hearing a feminine voice without warning made him scared. She sighed, feeling terrible.

Mr. Lancer dialed Vlad's number and waited for him to pick up. "Ah, Mr. Masters. I apologize for the interruption, but Daniel is going to need a ride home. I'd give him one, but as it's the middle of the school day I must stay here."

He got some kind of reply and nodded. "Alright, I'll have him here in my office waiting for you."

Vlad said something and then hung up. Mr. Lancer nodded and hung up, sighing. "Don't worry, Mr. Fenton. The truth won't leave my office."

**.**

"Take care, Danny." Sam said from outside the car. Tucker stood next to her, waving as Danny buckled into his seat.

"I apologize for the distress, Daniel." Vlad said as he drove. "But, he said to get it to you urgently."

"I'm just lucky that everyone is respecting my privacy enough to not read my letters now." Danny said, taking the note and reading over it again. "'With child'…with Phantom's child…" He whispered. "She got what she wanted…"

Vlad reached over and gently squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. She won't get to keep it."

"That's not the point." He looked down. "She's pregnant…which means it's _possible_. And if she gets out…"

"She won't get out." Vlad assured him.

"But _if_ she gets out…" Danny curled up tighter, shivering. "She'll come after me again…"

Vlad smiled reassuringly. "She won't get out. There are special shackles on her and Jack so that she can't phase out like humans normally can in the Ghost Zone."

"Wait, what?" Danny paled. "Humans can do that?"

"But they can't remove the shackles." Vlad nodded. "Walker has the only key."

Danny sighed, folding up the letter. "You know…I really like Sam. I hope…I can recover from this. I like her hugs…her voice…her eyes…"

Vlad nodded. "We'll do all we can to help you. Is the music helping fight the nightmares?"

Danny nodded. "A little."

Vlad nodded. "I'll give you anything you think will help, Daniel."

"…Tickets." Danny mumbled.

"Hm?" Vlad blinked.

"Dumpty Humpty is having a concert soon. I wanted…to go with Sam and Tucker." Danny looked at him. "And you, if you don't hate their music."

"I have honestly never heard them." Vlad admitted. "But we'll discuss this further when we get home."

Danny nodded, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Dundundun! His mom is pregnant with his baby! That is SO WRONG!  
D'aww, Danny likes Sam. ~ Zone**


	12. Code FDP-96

**Chapter Twelve: Code FDP-96**

* * *

"You want to talk to them?" Walker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Danny nodded. "I…I feel I should. It doesn't feel right…I feel like I should…see it myself."

"Very well, but I'll have one of my men go in with you." Walker reached to call someone.

"Wait." Danny held out a hand. "I want to…talk to them myself. By myself. They can't hurt me, can they?"

Walker pursed his lips and sighed. "Very well. Plasmius, you'll be waiting outside the cell?"

"Of course." Plasmius pursed his lips. "I'm against this, but it is his wish…"

"Thank you." Danny smiled softly, nodding.

Walker got up and went around his desk. "I'll show you to their cell."

**.**

"Danny." Maddie greeted as he stepped into their cell. She was sitting on their cot, Jack lying down behind her. "How nice of you to visit us."

"I heard the news." Danny said, changing to his human form. "That you're…with Phantom's…"

"Yes." She smiled. "Isn't it marvelous?" She placed a hand on the bulge of her belly. "A beautiful child born of human and ghost."

Danny clenched his fists. "HALF-ghost! HALF! He's HALF-human, Maddie!"

"I see you've grown accustomed to not calling me by 'mom'." Maddie remarked.

"Who would?! Who would EVER, after what you did?!" Danny stepped toward her. "Give me one good reason to not have them force you to miscarry."

"Activate: Code FDP-96." Jack said calmly behind her.

Danny froze, his gaze glossing over as he changed into Phantom. Jack sat up and walked over, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Get us out of here." He said quietly.

Danny nodded silently, forming ecto-blasts in his hands.

**.**

Danny had been in there too long, and just as Plasmius was about to check on him the wall blew open and he saw Danny destroying the chains that kept them at the wall. "Daniel, stop!" He cried.

"He's not going to listen to you." Jack said calmly. "We bided our time until we knew if it worked or not, and now that he's here and his mind is calm we can activate a code we put into his DNA." He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, smiling. "Everything according to plan."

"You twisted…" Plasmius formed an attack, but stopped short when Danny moved in the way, silently staring at him. "Daniel…"

"Lead us to freedom, Danny." Maddie smiled, gently touching his shoulder.

Danny nodded, blasting at Plasmius. He blocked with a shield, but Danny just ran on while he blocked it, leading his parents out with him.

"Daniel, no! Stop listening to them!" Plasmius pleaded, flying after them.

"Shut up, Vladdy! He's ours, and nothing will change that!" Jack snapped.

"The code is put so deeply into his DNA that only our order will deactivate it!" Maddie gloated as Danny led them around a corner.

They burst into Walker's office, Plasmius in pursuit, and before the warden could get up from his chair Danny blasted at him.

"Phantom, what is the meaning of—" Walker's eyes widened. The boy's green eyes were glossed over, as if he were a doll, and his gaze was empty. He was being controlled! "Men, attack the humans!" He said over the radio, before it was destroyed by another blast.

Jack slammed the door shut before Plasmius could enter. Maddie moved closer to the desk, Danny ready to fire again. "Remove our bonds, warden." She said coolly. "Or I may have Phantom search your ashes for the key."

"Daniel! Come to your senses!" Plasmius pleaded behind the door.

Walker clenched and unclenched his fists, looking at the controlled teenager that was poised to attack. "You won't get away with this, woman." He said, reached for the device to unlock the binds.

"I already am." Maddie smiled, wrapping arm around Danny's shoulder.

"I swear, Phantom, we will find a way to free you." Walker promised, unlocking the binds around Maddie's wrists that kept her from phasing through. Then he aimed it at Jack, doing the same for him.

"Good luck with that." Maddie smiled, then kissed Danny's cheek. "You can change to human, now. We're leaving."

"You WILL pay for this." Walker said, starting to get out. Danny fired at his desk as a warning as his father went through the wall, changing to human before he went with his mother. Walker watched them go, then sighed and went to open the locked door. "…I'm sorry."

Plasmius pursed his lips. "…They can't have gone far. We'll find them."

**.**

"Hn…" Danny groaned as he came to. He seemed to be in a moving vehicle, was he driving somewhere? Last he recalled, he had been talking to his parents, and…and then he blacked out. He didn't recall anything else, but a voice made his eyes snap open in fear.

"Hi, sweetie! Are you awake now?" Maddie asked, walking over to him.

"No…" He breathed, looking up at her as he realized where he was. "T-This is…impossible. The…The RV?"

"Yes." She smiled and stroked his hair. "We might need to adjust the code a little; we didn't expect you to pass out as soon as we deactivated it."

"H-How…" He breathed, shrinking away from her touch.

"Well, it was all thanks to you." Maddie smiled. "If you hadn't come to see us, we would have never gotten out! You remember all those injections, right? Did we ever tell you what those were for?"

He slowly shook his head, his eyes wide and his face pale.

She smiled. "We were slowly altering your DNA to include a code that could be activated by Jack's or my voice. It would give us complete control over you, in case we ever needed you to get us out of a snap. And how well it worked!" She clapped her hands together. "No one there was willing to attack, because they'd have to get through you! We had a flawless escape!"

"W-Where…are we going?" Danny asked, looking around the RV nervously.

"Oh, who knows? We're just going to keep going until we find a good place." She smiled. "We have all we need in this RV, so we might just live in here and travel the country!"

"Y-You're…evading." Danny said, a look of understanding in his eyes. "Vlad…and Walker…they're still coming after you."

She nodded. "They think they can rescue you." She smiled and lightly pinched his cheek. "Aren't they sweet?"

"P-Please…don't touch me…" Danny whimpered, trying to move away from her, his back up against the wall of the RV.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. I only touch Phantom, remember?" She patted his cheek and then walked up to the front.

Danny slowly sat up, his body trembling. 'They got out…how did they get out? With…my help?' He thought, curling up with his arms around his knees. 'No…no, no…they made me…made me help them…' He buried his face in his knees, sobbing softly. 'I thought I was free!'

They pulled up to a restaurant and got out, Danny silently following as they led him in. They sat down at a booth and talked excitedly about the food and the baby while Danny scribbled on the children's menu. He'd like to ask for help, but who could he ask and how? If they could control him…why hadn't they just used that during the camping trip? Why use the drug at all? The drug supposedly brought out Phantom's "true nature"…

"Danny, what do you want to eat?" Maddie asked, smiling.

"I dunno." He mumbled, continuing to scribble.

"They have macaroni and cheese." She pointed out. "Do you want that?"

"Sure." He mumbled, shrugging.

"And a chocolate shake?" She asked next.

He gave another shrug, not even using his words this time. She nodded and then told the waitress their order, the waitress flashing a smile to the teen before she left. He stiffened up when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder and finally looked up at her.

"Danny, why do you look so upset?" She asked. "You're with your family again."

"You're…not my family." Danny whispered, pulling his shoulder away from her. "You're…a monster that…that hurt me…"

She raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not your family, then what am I to you, Danny?" She moved her hand down, touching his thigh. "Am I not your mother?"

Danny paled, realizing what she was getting at. "Y-Yes, of course; how silly of me to say that." He said hurriedly, and she pulled her hand away with a nod.

He looked down, feeling miserable. His being her son was the only thing keeping her from assaulting his human half like she had his ghost half, so he couldn't even disown her as family like he wanted to. He took the food when it came and awkwardly returned the smile the waitress gave him before she was heading off to another table.

His parents ate the food eagerly, like they hadn't eaten real food in months. Danny picked at it a few times before his mother shot him a look and then he forced down every bite, resisting the urge to throw up.

After they ate, they went out to the RV again and headed off down the road. Danny retreated to his cot, wondering how long it had been since he had seen his friends or sister. "Hey…where's Jazz?" Danny asked.

"She wasn't at the house, so we left without her." Jack replied. "She's a big girl, lots of friends. She'll be fine until we get back."

Danny glanced away. "She would…take me from you, anyway."

"Why is that?" Maddie asked.

"She…she knows. Me being half-ghost…what you did…all of it. We've been living with Vlad the past three months. She can get the police after you…" Danny didn't know why he was telling them, but he couldn't lie to them for some reason.

His parents were silent, and then his mother got up and closed the door between the sleeping area and the driving area. He heard a heated discussion, but couldn't understand any of it. When the door finally opened again, his mother entered and shut it again, looking at Danny with a stern expression.

"Did you tell her?" She asked calmly.

"V-Vlad did. W-Well, I said you were in ghost jail for hurting me…but he told her the…the truth of it." Danny said, glancing away nervously.

She nodded, then walked closer to the cot, taking his chin in her hands "Who else knows?"

"N-No one knows it was you, b-but nearly everyone in Amity Park knows I was k-kidnapped and tortured. A-And you…you two were k-killed. There's a g-grave…" Danny clutched at the blanket, trembling at her touch.

"We're _dead_?" Maddie breathed. Danny nodded, shivering at her smile. "So, you're an orphan?"

"T-That's the story. Y-You could show up alive and well, though." Danny said, giving a shaky smile. "M-Miracles have…happened."

She nodded, then released him and went to the driving area, shutting the door so Danny couldn't understand their conversation again. He had a horrible feeling, but tried to squash it. Even if, legally, they were dead…they were still his parents, right? She wouldn't…to his human half, right?

* * *

**Here's the part where you say "I shouldn't have said that", Danny. That was a creepy smile.  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so mean to him. :) ~ Zone**


	13. Nightmare

**Chapter Thirteen: Nightmare**

* * *

He didn't know how far they went, or where they were when they stopped again. The windows in the back had all been closed so no one could see him back there and also so he couldn't see where they were going in case he wanted to escape again.

He looked over as the door opened and his parents came into the back with him, pushing the button to lower the tables and raise up two other cots to have cots stretching all across the back. He sighed and curled up against the wall as they climbed onto the cots and then Jack pulled out the extra-long blanket. Against his will, he was pulled by his mother to join them in the middle and lay between the two, his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed of hands touching him again, but this time he wasn't Phantom and so his skin didn't glow and light up the darkness. His clothes were tugged off, and lips were brushed against his before his mother was once against rubbing her naked body against his, her hands wandering over his human skin, exploring in the darkness.

Then he felt other hands, and a body behind him, and skin rubbed against skin as he was pushed and pulled and fingers went in places they shouldn't, and he felt a needle go into his skin and then he couldn't feel anymore, and then he vaguely felt something replace those fingers and the nightmare went on and on with his body being violated again and again and he silently cried for it to stop, but of course no one could hear, no one would stop it, and he was trapped, trapped!

He woke up the next morning to find himself alone, the RV already on the move again. He checked himself and sighed, finding his clothes still on. Of course they would be. That was just a nightmare, it's not like they would do anything to his human side…but he felt so sore.

No, just a nightmare! He held his head and curled up, telling himself that it wasn't real, he hadn't been…violated in human form by his mother and, horribly, what might've been also his father. He knew his father couldn't produce seed anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't…oh god, why would he even THINK he would do that?!

He let out a soft sob at the thought and froze when he heard Maddie approach his cot. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, waiting, and when he didn't do anything else she walked away, assuming he was still asleep.

He had to know. It killed him to think that he would be hurt that way by his parents in human form, but he had to know. He slowly got up, wincing as his foot set down on the floor before he stepped closer to the doorway, approaching them. "H-Hi…"

"Danny!" Maddie smiled. "Did you sleep alright?"

"N-No." He shook his head, shivering. "I-I had…a nightmare."

"Oh?" She walked over and gently brushed his bangs from his eyes. "What kind of nightmare?"

"Y-You…were doing to me w-what you did to Phantom…and I f-felt…d-dad was…doing something, too…" Danny started to sob a bit. "A-And y-you would never do that, right? I-I'm your son!"

She sighed, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry, Danny. We would never do anything like that to our son."

"T-Then why…am I so sore?" He asked shakily.

"You fell off your cot while you slept." Maddie said matter-of-factly. "This is why I wanted you to sleep between us, Danny."

"I-I didn't?" He blinked.

"No, I tried to convince you to come over and you stubbornly stayed by the wall." She cupped his cheek. "Will you do as we say this time?"

He glanced away and nodded, and then she patted his cheek and went back to her seat, Danny going back to his cot.

She'd lied. He had gone over to them, he knew he had, and if she lied about that…

God, he felt like throwing up.

They stopped at another place, and he tried to get a look at their location before he was ushered inside and sat down at a booth. Once again, he had to act like nothing was wrong and ate his food obediently. He looked out the window at one point and felt Jack's hand on his shoulder, the man giving him a pointed look before nodding towards the food.

Don't stop to sight-see, eat your food and then leave. That was the silent order, and he silently obeyed it before they were back in the RV and he took his place in the back again.

Walker and Plasmius were out there somewhere, looking for him. If only he could give some kind of signal…call them…but his parents were always watching, and his phone had been taken away and smashed by his father.

That night, he had the same nightmare. He told himself it was a nightmare, but he knew it wasn't – he opened his eyes once and it was still going on, the dark figures forcing themselves on him in the back of the RV.

He wasn't their son anymore. He was an orphan they abducted, his real mother and father murdered by the two of them. That was the story, and they seemed to be agreeing with it and tortured him when he slept – or when they thought he was asleep, at least. He was drugged every time, so maybe they knew he was awake and were just ensuring he couldn't refuse them.

Not like he could…between the code and his fear of what would happen if he dared to disobey, he may as well be wide awake while they did this to him.

But it was just a nightmare. If he told himself that, he could pretend that the reality of the situation wasn't…real. That he was just with his parents, running from Plasmius and Walker because they wanted control of Phantom. They weren't…their son…they wouldn't…

Great, now even his thoughts couldn't admit what was happening. He had officially deluded himself into thinking it was all a nightmare.

Would they stop, though, if he DID show he was awake? Were they only able to fool themselves as long as he kept quiet? He was forced onto his hands and knees and his mother's lips pressed against his as he was pushed into her again and again as something much larger than him forced the motion with its own penetrating action.

"M-Mom…" He breathed into the kiss, his eyes slowly opening. They halted, but didn't pull away, Jack's hands on his hip and shoulder still tight. "D-Dad…" He tried again, turning his head to look at the man behind him.

They were silent, and then he felt a hand stroke his cheek before he was kissed again, and then it started again. He tried again, desperately, but his mother muffled his cries with her lips and tongue, and when they were done they held him between them, not even dressing him this time. He already knew, so why bother hiding it?

He was living a nightmare, and as his mother—no, the woman—traced circles on his chest and his father—the large man—pressed his lips against his shoulder, he decided that he was done pretending. If he was an orphan legally then, so be it, he'd be an orphan here too. Clearly they didn't care that he was their son anymore.

**.**

"No sign of them." Plasmius bit his lip, his fangs digging in.

"We're doing all we can, Plasmius." Walker said, frowning. "My men are searching everywhere."

"What about…those weird gadgets?" Jazz suggested, looking troubled. "They always hit Danny for some reason. Couldn't we use them to find him? There might be some in the lab…"

Plasmius nodded. "We can try it. Would you go check, please?"

She nodded, heading out to her car. She had to find her little brother; her parents were clearly off the deep end!

* * *

**Just when you thought Jack was saner than Maddie, by a small margin.  
Nope!** **8D And he's only going to get WORSE!  
I think he's officially disowned them now. ~ Zone**


	14. Contact

**Chapter Fourteen: Contact**

* * *

"Ngh!" Danny flinched as something was injected into him. He was in his Phantom form, and his male captor, Jack, was putting in more of that weird code-stuff to control him. The woman, Maddie, had taken over with driving and things were a lot less hectic than when Jack drove.

"There, that's done for now." Jack nodded, taking the needle out and going to clean up his work area. "A shame we had to leave the lab, there were some new tools I wanted to try out." He locked the bracelet onto Danny's wrist and nodded. "Alright, that's done. We're going to let you out for a bit, but don't go too far." He nodded to the bracelet. "You know what will happen."

"Yes, Dr. Fenton." Danny said flatly.

Jack smiled and then stroked his hair before he went up front again, leaving Danny alone. Danny pulled on his glove and zipped up his suit before he hopped off the cot and went to the front. Jack had one of the windows open and nodded to him, indicating he could go. Danny didn't wait for a second indication, zipping out the window and into the star-filled sky.

He didn't know where they were, it wasn't anywhere he recognized. He flew five miles above the RV, the highest he was allowed, and enjoyed his tiny amount of freedom. After a few hours, it was interrupted by a light flashing below him and he sighed, flying down and entering the window again. Jack nodded and then led him back to the cots, where he changed back and lay down silently.

Jack Fenton couldn't bear children, but he could still do the act that led to it. Danny detached himself as the man's hands wandered beneath his clothes, sickened by the fact that he never touched Phantom, only his own flesh and blood, his son Danny Fenton.

He wanted to kill him. He wanted to tear him into pieces and turn his head so he could watch him do the same to his woman. He wanted to, GOD he wanted to, but Danny Fenton still loved them even if they were monsters. He didn't even know if it was _him_ that wanted them dead or Phantom. He'd never told Vlad about when he'd talked to Phantom, when he'd seen that, yes, he DOES have a different personality like his mother claimed.

How long had he been in this hell? He had lost track, not even knowing when it was that they finally released control of his body and mind. It could be days, it could be weeks…could even be months.

The bulge in Maddie's belly was getting steadily bigger, the only way that Danny had to tell if any time had passed at all beyond a day. He heard his captors talking and "3 and a half" was mentioned, so he assumed that meant months.

Three and a half months since he'd been rescued, which meant they got out half a month ago. At what point did they start…violating him? When did they stop seeing him as a son? When he mentioned that they were legally dead, and he was an orphan? It made sense. And, really, he had stopped seeing them as his parents long ago, and only kept up the act to keep his mother off him. Who knew he also had to fear his _father's_ touches?

"Hnnngh…" Danny clenched his teeth as he gripped at the sheets, his hips and knees sore. Maddie drove on, not even caring that her husband was doing this to their half-ghost captive. What kind of scientist did this to their "specimen", anyway?

…Obviously these kinds. Heck, he didn't know any others, so he couldn't exactly compare. Maybe all scientists were this twisted.

He was finally pulled out of and he heard Jack zip up his jumpsuit before he went to the front again, leaving Danny to slowly pick himself back up and fight back the vomit and self-loathing. He LET them do this to him. He could've run away, why was he so afraid of them? But, they could stop him at a word…he couldn't escape.

The next night, he was flying outside when he was suddenly struck in the head. "Ow!" He groaned, rubbing his head and grabbed the object. "What in the…?" His eyes widened as he recognized the BOOmerang, one of the tools used to track him. Vlad; Vlad must've sent it. He took off his glove and tied it on, sending the Boomerang back. It would track where it made contact and they would find him.

Of course, in retrospect, that was a bad idea. The back of Jack's hand collided with Danny's cheek when he returned, a telescope trained towards the sky. He had been watched closely, and giving proof that he was there was NOT what they wanted.

"Go to your cot." He said coldly, looking down at him. Danny silently obeyed, sitting on the cot to wait. Jack came in and opened the drawer full of microchips, picking one before he went over to Danny. "We were nice to you, we let you go flying, and you do this?" He unzipped Danny's suit and started to cut into him, not even bothering to numb him as he put the microchip in. "No more flying." He said, stitching it up before zipping the suit again. "We'll have to quickly move. I'm taking over with driving." He went to the front.

Maddie came into the back and leaned over him, gently kissing his lips before she climbed onto his cot and curled up with him. "I'm not going to do anything, don't worry. I can't risk the baby, after all." She cooed.

He sighed, changing back as he let sleep take him. If she said she wouldn't do anything, he would believe her. If nothing else, the rebellious act he'd just done had given him a few days of peace from Jack.

**.**

"Couldn't we just wish him back?" Jazz asked.

"That wouldn't help us find the kidnappers." Desiree frowned. "Besides, I can only reach so far."

Jazz sighed, looking at the glove she'd taken off the BOOmerang. It had been five days since she'd gotten it back and there was no sign of him in the place he'd made contact with it.

"We'll find him." Plasmius assured her, looking over a map. "They can't have gone far, they do need to sleep."

"They have two drivers, they can alternate." Jazz shook her head. "And you haven't seen my father drive."

"Where could they go?" Desiree asked.

"Well, the only reason they'd need to stop is to eat." Jazz said thoughtfully. "Vlad…isn't it time we got the human authorities involved in this?"

Plasmius sighed, setting down his pen, and nodded. "Alright. I'll make the call."

"Thank you." Jazz nodded. "We'll still look for them by ghostly means…but they are ghost hunters. They would know how to avoid ghosts, or we'd be putting so many in danger…"

Plasmius nodded, then waved her and Desiree out of his study as he started to change into human form. Jazz stepped out with Desiree, the ghost woman closing the door behind them.

"Why doesn't he show his human form to you?" Jazz asked.

Desiree shrugged. "I've seen it, he just feels self-conscious because it's not as powerful."

Jazz nodded, then smiled a bit. "Thanks…for trying to help with Danny."

"He's a good kid; he doesn't deserve what happened to him." Desiree frowned. "I wish I could conjure up an image of him, but they're constantly on the move and I can't reach them."

Jazz nodded. "Well, hopefully with the human involved we'll find him easier."

* * *

**Aww, mommy Desiree and daddy Vlad are looking so hard for their baby boy!  
Whoa, they're getting humans involved! This is serious business!  
Poor Danny, no more flying. : And he lost his glove. (He'll just form another.) ~ Zone**


	15. Amber

**Chapter Fifteen: Amber**

* * *

"What's that?" Maddie asked, closing the door so Danny wouldn't be woken up why the loud siren sound coming from the computer. "Some kind of warning?"

Jack put it up on the screen. "It's an Amber Alert for Danny. They finally got the human authorities involved." He said, glancing at it as he drove. "We're going to stop at a store and buy some things, leave him in the RV for it."

"I'll go, I'm less recognizable." Maddie kissed his cheek.

Jack nodded, then went into a tunnel, hitting a button. When they came out, the RV had been covered with sleek, light-blue panels, the Fenton symbol on the side gone completely. They pulled into a superstore and he kissed Maddie when she stepped out in normal wear, her long hair tied back. "You look beautiful."

"I'll be back soon." She promised, getting out of the RV and heading into the superstore.

Jack nodded, locking up the RV before he went into the back to hide behind the windowless walls. He noticed Danny was still asleep and smiled, reaching over to stroke his cheek. The boy was exhausted, so he could sleep through anything unless his ghost sense acted up. He still didn't know how to shut that part off, it seemed to be connected to his ghost core and so to shut it off would be shutting off his ghost core – effectively killing Phantom.

"Hn…" Danny shrank away from his touch, his body trembling. Jack sighed and brought up the other cots, climbing on and pulling Danny close to him. "No…" He whimpered, trying to pull away.

"Don't worry, it's just cuddling." Jack murmured, keeping him by his side. "You're still sore; I won't do that to you."

Danny struggled a bit longer before he finally gave in, his body no longer reacting automatically to the touch. Jack sighed and rubbed his head against Danny's, wondering how long before they had him reacting in a different way.

Learning he was "Legally Dead" had been a shock, but also a relief. Jack had been holding himself back for months, knowing that one part of Danny was still his son. Granted, it being incest hadn't stopped him before, but it was different when it was your son and not your little brother. And Danny _so _resembled his brother Clay…even in the part where he sympathized with ghosts and made efforts to help them escape his parents' tools.

He never told Maddie about that, of course. As far as she knew, he was an only child. And, really, the family had disowned Clay and locked him away when he was 18, after he interrupted a hunt that had been going on for 3 months and was almost complete. He'd started getting in their way ever since he was 12, when he came home from school with that weird purple cloak that had the gear-clasp. He never told them who gave it to him, and Jack couldn't even get him to moan it out at night. Then there was that time when he had been about to beat it out of him and…he walked the other way without even knowing why. He just did. One moment he was advancing on Clay, the next…he was three blocks away heading for the bar. Did he black out? Or did something else happen? Who knows? Most likely only Clay.

Maybe once things had cooled down and Danny was presumed dead, he'd go to Montana and visit Clay. His uncle Clark was in charge of keeping him under lock and key, and he was instructed to tell Jack if anything weird happened or he had any unexpected visitors.

Maybe once he had Danny under his thumb completely again and all spark of rebellion had been quashed, he'd take him to see Clay. Maddie may as well know, too. He was broken from his musings by Maddie returning, and she passed him new clothes and hair-dye, as well as a wig and outfit for Danny.

**.**

"What is this?" Danny asked, frowning as he pulled out the dress Maddie had gotten him. "Why did you tell me to put it on?"

"Because they're looking for a boy, not a girl." Maddie said, walking over and putting a hairnet on his head. "Change clothes, then I'll put this on." She held up a curly, blonde wig.

His parents were dressed in clothes that prim-and-proper people wore, and the dress he'd been given matched it. There was also a padded bra with matching underwear. He blushed and glanced away. "U-Uhm…can you…step out for a bit?"

"Not like we haven't seen it before." Maddie said impatiently.

"Please." Danny pleaded. "This is…awkward enough already."

"Oh, why not." Jack smiled and led Maddie out, shutting the door. "Don't try escaping, now!"

"I know." He mumbled, taking off his t-shirt, jeans, and boxers. Then he awkwardly struggled with the lacy underwear, muttering things like "How do girls put this on?" and "it clips like…this? No, that's awkward…"

"Do you need some help?" Maddie called.

"N-No, I'm good!" He said, managed to get the bra on the right way and pulling the straps up onto his shoulders. Then he pulled on the dress, buttoning up the front and awkwardly tying a bow in the back to tighten the dress. "T-There, done!"

Maddie came in and smiled, putting the wig on. "There. NOW you're done. I got us plenty of food, so we can just keep going if we have to." She gestured to him. "Why don't you come up to the front, 'Jamie'?"

Danny sighed, walking over and sitting in one of the seats in the front. Maddie slipped some decorative glasses on his face and nodded, sitting in her usual seat while Jack got into the driver's seat and started to drive. With their blonde hair and prim-and-proper clothes and sleek light-blue RV, who could ever suspect it was Danny Fenton and his kidnappers? Highway patrol let them pass without trouble, his parents having somehow forged convincing IDs – it made him wonder about what kind of professions they had before, or if they had done illegal things in their youths.

His father—he had to stop calling him that—Jack driving like a normal person was…weird. But, Jazz knew his style of driving and attracting attention was the_ last_ thing they wanted right now.

**.**

"How about Montana?" Jack commented as he looked over a map. They'd stopped at a park and were having a picnic lunch, Danny lying on the grass nearby while his parents discussed the route. "I have some connections there."

Maddie nodded. "As long as Vlad doesn't know about them, that should be good."

"Even you don't know them, why would Vlad?" Jack smirked. "I have an uncle there, a very skilled ghost hunter. He can conceal ghost auras, and has an entire garden of blood blossoms."

Maddie nodded. "Why didn't you mention him before?"

"I was going to if I needed to." Jack glanced away.

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Do you have another reason, Jack?"

"I haven't talked to him in twenty years, Maddie." Jack sighed. "Not since he was put in charge of watching my traitorous brother."

"And now there's a brother." Danny remarked from where he lay on the grass.

"He was disowned and locked away because he kept setting the captured ghosts free and ruining our hunts." Jack looked at him. "Kind of like you, Danny."

Danny frowned, glancing away. "Who was he?"

"Is. He's still alive, last I heard." Jack frowned. "I bet he still hasn't aged, either."

"Aged?" Maddie blinked.

"He stopped aging at sixteen years old, after nearly dying in an attempt to stop us." Jack replied. "And his name is Clay."

**.**

A figure in a purple cloak watched a set of orbs silently, his gaze shifting from one to another, one of these showing Danny. "Finally." He murmured. "The two will meet, as it should be. Only he can save him from his captor." He gripped his staff tightly, his red eyes closing. "If all goes as it should…there is that _other_ path…" He opened his eyes, turning his gaze to a purple-cloaked figure sitting in a room. "May they not go down that path." He murmured.

* * *

**So, Jack has an uncle and a brother, a brother that apparently has much in common with Danny - including being sexually abused by Jack.  
And someone has been waiting for them to meet? Who is this mysterious figure? (I'm kidding, we all know who it is, it's freakin' obvious.)**  
**"Won't you meet me in Montana? I wanna see the mountains in your eyes~."** **~ Zone**


	16. Clay

**Chapter Sixteen: Clay**

* * *

Jack made a call on a public payphone before they made their way through all the back-roads and roundabout ways from their previous location (somewhere in Colorado) to Montana. It took a half and a half, during which time they had many close calls.

One time was when Danny's wig slipped, but it was fixed quickly.

Another time they met someone from Amity Park that was on vacation that could SWEAR she had seen their faces before.

A third time was when they met a college friend, Harriet Chin, and she stared intently at Jack before deciding it was the wrong person and apologizing for the mistake.

A fourth time was when they encountered The Box Ghost, and Danny was hidden from view as they left behind their stolen basket – Who cared, really, they could get a new one.

A fifth time was when Danny slipped away from them in a crowded place and tried to call for help, but his father caught him before he could and hung up. They left that place very quickly and Danny was severely punished.

A sixth time, they ran into a weirdo with a staff that could control ghosts and had to activate Code FDP-96 again to free him. They quickly left that area, before the man caught on that their "daughter" had ghost DNA.

A seventh time, they nearly ran into Vlad on a "business trip" and narrowly avoided him by dodging around the other path.

There were a few others, but none as close as those. When they finally reached the home of Jack's uncle in Montana, the two let out sighs of relief and looked over at Danny sleeping in the back. "Not much longer." Jack said, looking at Maddie. "We'll have him inside very soon."

Maddie nodded, getting up and gently shaking Danny awake. "Danny, we're here."

"Nn…" He groaned, slowly sitting up and reaching for his dress and wig.

"No need for that." Jack shook his head. "I told him I have a son, not a daughter."

Danny visibly breathed a sigh of relief and left them alone, grabbing his male clothes instead and silently dressing, not caring whether his mother stayed in the room or not. Then he got off his cot and stepped out to join them as they left the RV.

A large man was standing by the door, his hands gripping a gun. As they approached him, he raised a black eyebrow and stepped out of the shadows, silently gazing at the three. Then he nodded and opened the door, beckoning them in.

Jack entered with Maddie and Danny, then shut the door behind him. What looked like a normal house on the outside, Danny realized, was a white-walled, lab-coats walking around science institution.

"Alright, now we can stop pretending." Jack's uncle said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up in favor of a labcoat. "Put on a coat, Jack. You know the rules."

Jack nodded, grabbing a coat for himself, Maddie, and Danny. Once they were fastened, Jack turned to him. "It's good to see you haven't changed, Uncle Charles."

"Getting into trouble again, Jack?" Uncle Charles smirked, then looked at Maddie. "So, this is your lovely wife. And your…son?" He looked at Danny, glancing at Jack.

"Well, biologically. We've disowned each other since he got me a grave in Amity Park." Jack replied. "Speaking of disowning, is he still alive?"

"I would've told you if he wasn't." Charles replied. "You want to see him?"

Jack nodded, and Charles gestured for them to follow as he walked through the hallways and into an elevator. "After twenty years, what brings you back here to see him?" He asked the younger man.

"My son is very much like him." Jack replied. "I'll explain his situation further after we meet him."

Charles nodded, then led them out and to a door. He pulled out a keycard and slipped it in, unlocking the door, and then slowly opened it. "Clay? Are you awake?"

The room could be mistaken for a high-class condo, if it wasn't for the lack of windows and the cameras everywhere. A cloaked figure was sitting on one of the couches, his purple hood pulled up to hide his face. At Charles' question, he gave a slight shift of the head in their direction, but didn't really look at them.

Charles sighed and walked further in, but Jack moved past him and stood behind the couch, reaching out and placed a hand on Clay's shoulder. "It's been a long time." He said calmly.

"…Jack." Clay responded, his voice soft and young. He finally looked up at him, his gaze unreadable. "…It's been…"

"Twenty years. And you haven't aged in all that time." Jack sighed, moving to sit next to him.

Maddie and Danny waited by the door with Charles, waiting for the two brothers to finish talking. Maddie had her hands on Danny's shoulders, and Danny couldn't help but feel there was more to the brothers' tense atmosphere than just Clay's betrayal.

Finally, Jack got up and stepped away from the couch, Clay doing the same. Danny's eyes widened as he realized how young the black-haired teen was, and how…ghostly his cloak was. There was a faint glow, only he could sense it, but that cloak was from the Ghost Zone. Where had he gotten it?

"Maddie, Danny, this is Clay. My younger brother." Jack introduced.

Clay stepped forward, his eyes fixed on Danny. "You…you're not human." He breathed.

"And that cloak isn't Real World." Danny replied.

"Jack?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Let's leave them to talk." Maddie suggested. "Charles, we'll explain the situation."

Charles looked at Danny. "What did he mean 'not human'?"

Danny glanced away. "I'm…half-ghost. I can change into a ghost."

"Hm. Well, this entire room is ghost-proof, so you can't do it here." Charles walked out, leading the adults with him, and closed the door. It hissed before locking, leaving the two teens alone.

"Half-ghost." Clay looked at Danny.

Danny nodded. "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton is my human name, but my ghost name is Danny Phantom."

"Clay Fenton." Clay nodded. "As for this cloak…" He smiled, touching the gear-clasp. "A very special friend gave it to me when I was twelve years old. I haven't been able to contact him, but I know he can see me at all times and is watching over me."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"His name is Clockwork, Master of Time." Clay smiled. "He lives in the Ghost Zone, and this is one of his cloaks."

Danny nodded. "So, uhm…do you want to sit down?"

"I thought you that question." Clay frowned. "Has no one mentioned you're limping?"

Danny winced. "I…thought I could hide it."

Clay's gaze darkened. "Jack?"

Danny blinked. "Uhm…yeah, how did you—hey!" Danny was suddenly pulled along to another room and shoved against a bed, Clay roughly pulling at his clothes. "Stop it, knock it off!"

"Then take them off." Clay looked at him. "I have to know if he's been doing it to you too."

"Doing…what?" Danny asked, though he had a sinking suspicion what he meant. He reluctantly stripped down, and Clay bit his lip as he saw the marks all over his body from rough, large fingers, especially on his hips and shoulders. Then Clay reached up and touched his chest, and Danny started to shrink away before he glanced to the side and stopped.

"…So it's true." Clay said softly, handing him his clothes. "I'm sorry."

"…You used to be abused by him, too?" Danny asked as he got dressed.

Clay nodded. "Every night. We shared a room, living in a small house, so…so no one knew. And he was too powerful for me to dare telling anyone, but when it came to protecting ghosts I had no much bravery…" He looked down. "Weird, huh?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm…the same. I can't deny them for anything else, but I can convince ghosts to run away and leave an area alone so I don't have to hand them in."

Clay smiled and took his hand. "Thank goodness that I'm not the only sane one in our family."

**.**

"So, _that's_ why you came to me." Charles nodded. "You've got the whole of the Ghost Zone pissed off at you." He chuckled. "You never _did_ ask for help unless you had no other choice. Your pride is worse than your father's was."

"Can you help?" Jack asked.

"We've never gone against the Ghost Warden." Charles pursed his lips. "The last Ghost Hunter crazy enough to dare battle him and his men ended up running for his life and dying of wounds inflicted during it three weeks later."

"That man wasn't a Fenton." Jack said firmly.

"No, but he had a museum of ghosts from many successful hunts. That's why the Ghost Warden came after him." Charles sighed. "I'll do what I can, Jack, but you might be better off handing back the boy."

Jack shook his head. "No, never. He's our property."

"You're still cold." Charles smirked. "Well, we're not sure what to do about your boy. He's half-human and half-ghost, so we can't even monitor him properly."

"I know all his powers and I have one of them blocked and a failsafe tied into his DNA." Jack said calmly. "He's harmless."

"As far as you know." Charles frowned. "His being half-human could freak out our system. We're holding humans or we're holding ghosts, not a mix. If he changes to ghost form in that room…"

"He won't." Jack assured him. "I told him he's to be human until I say otherwise."

"And you're _so_ sure he'll obey?" Charles retorted. "We've had a ghost lurking around the area, but vanishing before we could get a good look. All I know is that it has a purple cloak like Clay does; most likely his _friend_."

Jack pursed his lips. "If he saw us bring Danny in, and he's aware of the situation in the Ghost Zone…"

"Then The Ghost Warden will be on us in a fortnight." Charles nodded firmly. "His aura is blocked, but we can't block eyes with our machines."

"Then we better put up the defenses." Maddie spoke up. "Do you have a ghost shield?"

"Of course we do." Charles said calmly.

"Then let's activate that. If you think it's weak, we'll make it stronger." She said firmly.

"Isn't she amazing?" Jack smiled at him.

Charles sighed. "We've left the two traitors alone too long. Let's go check on them."

* * *

**Freakshow had a brief and barely-there cameo, 'cause filler. And doesn't that other Ghost Hunter sound extremely familiar? Wait, he battled Walker in life?  
Clockwork's been lurkin' 'round the place, apparently. He left his tower! *gasps*  
Jack seems so sure that Danny could never fight his control. And Maddie, of course, is getting closer and closer to having the baby.**  
**What's going to happen? Will Danny be saved before he's a papa?** **Will Clay escape and go frolicking through flower-fields with Clockwork?**  
**And why is Freud attacking this author's note with awkward typos that I have happily noticed and fixed before you could see them? ~ Zone**


End file.
